Blind
by KuroYupi
Summary: "Menikmati ciumannya, eh?"/"A-apa maksudmu?"/"Kau milikku. Hanya aku."/"Urusai! Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini, kan?"/"Sebenarnya, kami dulu adalah ... sahabat."/"Kau tidak bisa pergi, teme! khukhukhu- Nikmati saja kencanmu!"/ "Baiklah, dobe. Aku akan meladenimu sekali lagi. Tapi jangan harap ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu!"/Chap 6 is up!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**BLIND**

**Disclaimer: **** Kishimoto Masashi | Author: KuroYupi  
**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T | Pair: Sasuke U. Sakura H. |**

**Warning: Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, EYD keseleo & beberapa keanehan lainnya.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke. **

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 1:** A Snare.**

Keheningan menyelimuti kediaman keluarga terhormat Uchiha. Meskipun mereka kini tengah berkumpul bersama-sama di ruang makan, namun tak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keluarga Uchiha sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama saat sedang di meja makan.

Biasanya hanya sang ibu dari dua lelaki Uchiha yang merupakan calon penerus Uchiha Corp- perusahaan yang dikelola oleh keluarga Uchiha yang kejayaannya jangan ditanya lagi- yang sesekali menyakan apakah sang suami ataupun kedua putranya mau menambah makanan. Namun kini sang ibu tak terlihat karena sedang pergi bersama Kushina, salah satu kerabatnya pergi berbelanja.

"Itachi, aku mau besok kau pergi ke Sunagakure. Gantikan aku bertemu dengan Kazakage, rapat tentang proyek baru yang kau usulkan kemarin itu."

Sang ayah- Fugaku Uchiha- akhirnya membuka pembicaraan ketika makanan di piringnya sudah habis. Ia menyuruh Itachi, putra pertamanya, tanpa sedikitpun pandangannya lepas dari tab yang setia beradu dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, mengingat ini adalah tugas pertamanya dari sang presiden direktur langsung, yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah sang kakak, sang bungsu- Sasuke- hanya berdecih pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ya, kelihatannya bungsu Uchiha itu tidak suka dengan kakaknya karena selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang ayah.

"Aku selesai."

Tak ingin berlama-lama menonton pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kesal itu, Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Kepergian sang bungsu Uchiha itu bahkan tidak mendapat respon dari sang ayah yang terlihat lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tab. Hanya iris _onyx_ Itachi yang perlahan bergerak mengikuti arah perginya sang adik.

"Hm. Itachi, kau tahu Haruno Corp, kan?"

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut sebahu yang diikatnya rendah itu hanya bergumam kecil merespon pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Haruno Corp itu yang membeli sekitar lima puluh persen saham kita, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku baru saja melihat beritanya di internet, kemarin pemimpin Haruno Corp itu tewas."

Itachi nampak agak terkejut mendengar berita yang baru saja disampaikan ayahnya. Ia mengingat padahal baru kemarin pagi mereka masih bertemu untuk membicarakan saham, namun hari ini ia sudah mendengar kabar duka itu.

"Katanya semua aset perusahaan itu akan jatuh pada ahli warisnya yang sah, anak perempuannya. Aku rasa akan ada peluang untuk kita."

Fugaku kembali menyambung pembicaraannya tadi yang sempat hening sejenak. Tab yang tadi terlihat di tangan kini tengah berada di atas meja. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi serius ketika ia mulai membicarakan tentang bisnis. Ada seringaian kecil yang terlihat di wajah Fugaku.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Mengambil alih Haruno Corp."

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

"Sabarlah Sakura, pasti orang tuamu akan sedih melihatmu begini."

Pemakaman menjadi pelampiasan kesedihannya yang amat mendalam. Kedua orang tuanya kini tengah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Tak sedikit air matanya yang menetes karena luka yang mengiris hatinya. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkannya selamanya saat ia pergi bersama-sama dengan Ino- sahabatnya- ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Ketika ia datang bukanlah ucapan 'selamat datang' yang ia terima, melainkan pemandangan mengerikan yang membuatnya hampir pingsan. Kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang cukup sadis. Bagian tubuhnya sebagian besar sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah setengah bagian wajah dan satu pergelangan kaki dari masing-masing mereka. Gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu hanya terisak meratapi kesendirian yang menunggunya saat ini.

"Seandainya, hiks- saat itu aku tidak pergi, mungkin semuanya tidak-"

Tangisan Sakura kembali pecah ditengah kerumunan orang berpakaian serba hitam yang hari itu turut mengantar jenazah kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang merupakan kerabat dari orang tuanya itu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman dengan tatapan empati pada Sakura. Gadis beriris _aquamarine _yang adalah sahabat karib dari putri pemilik Haruno Corp itu hanya bisa meninitikkan air mata melihat sahabatnya yang baru saja menerima sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Tangan putihnya merangkul tubuh sahabat _pinky_nya itu seraya menghiburnya.

"_Sumisasen_."

Seorang pria berpakaian jas formal dengan kacamata hitam menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang masih terduduk tepat di samping makam orang tua Sakura. Kehadiran pria itu sontak membuat Ino heran, karena yang ia tahu pria itu bukanlah pegawai perusahaan Haruno Corp.

"Bukannya saya tidak mengerti posisi anda saat ini, tapi besok tuan Fugaku Uchiha-_sama_ ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Raut wajah Ino berubah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria berambut hitam itu. Emosinya tidak menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Beraninya kau! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini! Kau seenaknya saja-"

"Sudahlah Ino. Kau tahu sekarang aku yang memegang perusahaan. Ini tanggung jawabku."

Sakura menghentikan kata-kata Ino yang membentak Shikaku, orang kepercayaan seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Pria itu kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"_Sumisasen. _Saya hanya menjalankan perintah untuk memberitahu anda."

Ino yang saat itu menolak apa yang dikatakan Shikaku seolah tidak mau sahabatnya menerima perintah untuk menemui sang pemimpin Uchiha Corp itu, karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan bisa cepat melupakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang pergi dengan menyisakan misteri tentang pembunuhan mereka.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Kau tahu aku kuat, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit menanggapi protes Ino. Ia tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu cemas, apalagi ia juga mempunyai masalahnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin membuat satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengannya saat ini repot dengan urusannya sendiri. Ya, Sakura sudah mencoba menjadi pribadi dewasa. Meskipun ia masih menduduki bangku SMA namun ia sudah menjadi seorang remaja yang tidak bergantung pada orang lain lagi.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Tuan Fugaku menunggu anda besok pagi jam sepuluh di Uchiha Corp."

Setelah beberapa kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Shikaku, pria setengah baya itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih dirundung duka. Tak jauh dari pemakaman, Shikaku menerima telepon. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, _handphone_ silver yang berada di saku celananya itu segaera ia jawab.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Fugaku-_sama_."

Sang penelepon itu kemudian bertanya sesuatu pada Shikaku.

"Ya, semuanya sesuai rencana."

Kemudian sang penelepon itu kembali berbicara namun kali ini memberikan perintah pada Shikaku.

"_Ha'i. Wakarimashita_."

Percakapan singkat itu kemudian berakhir ketika sang penelepon itu menutup teleponnya. _Handphone _silver itu kembali ke dalam saku Shikaku. Setelahnya kemudian pria setengah baya itu masuk ke mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu gerbang pemakaman. Tak lama mobil itu sudah terlihat meninggalkan pemakaman dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

Langkah kaki putih gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu terlihat lesu. Ia masih amat berduka namun ia harus mulai mengerjakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemegang perusahaan Haruno Corp. Sebenarnya ia belum siap menanggung tanggung jawab yang begitu berat diusianya yang masih sangat muda untuk mengelola perusahaan. Namun bagaimana lagi, Haruno Corp yang baru berdiri sekitar satu tahun itu hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya perusahaan itu.

Setelah begitu lama rasanya bagi Sakura untuk tiba di ruangan sang presiden direktur Uchiha yang terhormat itu, dengan hembusan napas panjang nan berat Sakura mengetok pintu dihadapannya. Tak lama terdengar suara berat khas pria berusia separuh baya yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Masuk."

Sebelum membuka pintu itu, Sakura membenarkan sedikit rambutnya yang tadi agak berantakan. Ia kembali menghebuskan napas panjang seraya mengambil keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin Uchiha Corp. Sakura memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis, namun sayang wajah cantik itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"_Sumisasen_ Uchiha-_sama_. Apa yang akan anda bicarakan?"

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Fugaku. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dan menilainya. 'Cantik dan sopan' batinnya. Tangan Fugaku bergerak memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja kerjanya yang saat ini tempat ia berada. Sakura menurut. Ia duduk dengan perlahan di atas kursi putar yang berada tepat bersebrangan dengan Fugaku.

"Untuk usia seperti ini kau cukup profesional, Sakura. Tidak melibatkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan."

Dengan nada datar Fugaku memuji Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menerima pujian yang hambar dari seorang pemimpin Uchiha Corp itu.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Langsung saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ingin membicarakan hubungan kerja sama antara perusahaan kita sekarang."

Sakura seketika terlihat serius. Ia tidak akan bermain-main jika ini menyangkut perusahaan keluarganya. Fugaku memberikan jeda yang cukup lama, membuat gadis _pinky_ itu semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku ingin menarik saham yang ada di Haruno Corp."

**Jedaar. **

Langit seakan Runtuh bagi Sakura. Iris _emerald_nya yang indah itu membulat seketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Fugaku. Hal terburuk yang pernah terlintas dalam benaknya semenjak orang tuanya meniggal menjadi kenyataan yang memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"K-kenapa anda ingin menarik kembali saham anda?"

Dengan seringaian tipis yang bahkan hampir tak terlihat itu, Fugaku memutar bola matanya seakan memandang remeh Sakura.

"Sekarang orang tuamu sudah meninggal, dan perusahaanmu mengalami penurunan..."

Fugaku kembali memberikan jeda pada Sakura. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Fugaku memang benar. Penghasilan perusahaan menurun sejak orang tuanya meninggal dan Sakura tengah berusaha untuk memperbaiki hal itu.

"Dan kini Haruno Corp dipimpin oleh seorang **bocah** yang bahkan tidak mempunyai pengalaman sama sekali."

Fugaku dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tertunduk mendengar perkataan Fugaku yang seolah menamparnya. Ia memang bahkan tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali untuk menjalankan Haruno Corp. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang terburuk adalah kehilangan saham yang sudah dimiliki berkat kerja keras orang tuanya.

"A-aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Tolong jangan tarik kembali saham anda."

Dengan penuh harapan Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Fugaku untuk mempertahankan kerjasama antara perusahaan mereka yang baru menginjak lima bulan itu. Namun pendirian Fugaku yang terkenal keras itu tidak mudah untuk diubah, bahkan oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

"T-tolong Uchiha-_sama_, berikan aku kesempatan. Aku akan berusaha memperkecil kerugian perusahaan, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir akan mendapat kerugian."

Fugaku melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam Sakura. Iris _emerald_ itu berusaha untuk tetap bertemu dengan tatapan iris _onyx_ Fugaku yang sejujurnya membuatnya takut. Sakura menggenggam erat roknya. Ia mencoba untuk berani menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Percuma."

Sakura yang mulai putus asa meminta kebijakan dari Fugaku kemudian berdiri sambil terus membalas tatapan Fugaku. Tangan putihnya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis akan beban yang harus ia tanggung sekarang.

"Ku mohon, Uchiha-_sama_. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan saham anda."

Fugaku menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura. 'Apa saja' adalah kata-kata yang ia tunggu keluar dari mulut ahli waris Haruno Corp itu. Ya, dengan kata lain Sakura telah masuk dalam perangkap yang dibuat oleh Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya memberikan satu pilihan untukmu. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan perusahaanmu, kau harus melakukannya."

Mata Sakura seolah memperlihatkan cahaya harapan yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Bibir Sakura mengembangkan senyum tipis yang jelas terlihat di mata Fugaku. Namun pilihan yang diberikan oleh Fugaku adalah sebuah jebakan.

"Lepaskan Haruno Corp."

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver berhenti tepat di depan gerbang bangunan mewah yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ terlihat terkesima dengan bangunan yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

Perhatiannya sempat tercuri oleh indahnya arsitektur yang sangat-sangat berkelas itu. Jendela mobil itu kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang agaknya berumur dua puluh lima tahun memanggil namanya.

"Sakura-_san_, apa kau yakin?"

Sakura menoleh dan mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya yang mungil. Ia menatap pria berambut silver itu dengan hangat. Ia menunjukkan sebuah sorot mata yang seolah memberikan keyakinan penuh akan keputusan yang ia buat.

"Kakashi-_senpai_ tidak usah khawatir. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk menyelamatkan Haruno Corp."

"Kita bisa cari cara lain kalau kau mau. Tidak perlu mengambil keputusan ini."

Pria yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan keluarga Haruno itu kemudian memasang wajah cemas, meski wajahnya sendiri tertutup yang entah apa alasannya. Pria itu sudah Sakura anggap sebagai seniornya karena Kakashi sudah banyak membantunya selama ini, baik dalam _study_ maupun perusahaan. Sakura kembali tersenyum seraya membenarkan letak syalnya yang perlahan mulai turun dari tempatnya semula.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan apa yang sudah menjadi keinginan ayah dan ibu."

"Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura kembali menyambung pembicaraannya ketika masih melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang memancarkan kekhawatiran. Kakashi kemudian menghembuskan napas berat saat kembali menerima jawaban Sakura yang masih sama dengan lima hari yang lalu. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya meminta gadis itu untuk membatalkan niatnya, karena walau bagaimana pun juga pendirian gadis _pinky_ itu sangat kuat.

"Hhh, baiklah. Hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Sakura-_san_."

Pria itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum yang mantap dari Sakura. Tak lama kaca jendela mobil itu menutup dan mulai meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah memandang mobil itu hingga lenyap di perempatan jalan.

Sakura kembali menghadap bangunan megah di depannya. Ia akui, rumahnya tidak sebanding dengan rumah, emh- istana yang menjadi tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha ini, meskipun rumahnya sendiri sudah tergolong rumah mewah. _Emerald_nya memandangi sebuah papan nama yang terpampang di samping gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha' sebelum kaki-kaki mungilnya memasuki pekarangan luas rumah sang Uchiha.

Sakura butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai di teras rumah itu. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum ia menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Seorang wanita separuh baya dengan rambut panjang hitam kelihatannya agak terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Sakura menatap matanya yang sama persis dengan mata Fugaku yang kelam, namun wanita ini memancarkan kehangatan dari sorot matanya. Berbeda dengan sorot mata Fugaku yang membuat gadis _pinky_ itu takut.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu menyebutkan nama gadis _pinky_ itu dengan ragu, takut kalau nama yang ia sebutkan tidak sesuai dengan nama gadis itu. Ya, ini kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Sakura dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat wanita itu menyebutkan namanya.

Ia mengangguk untuk membenarkan panggilan wanita itu padanya. Seketika wanita itu tanpa disangka-sangka memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura yang nampaknya terkejut dengan situasi ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Wanita itu melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh gadis bersurai _pink_ itu lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan lembut. Sakura terpesona dengan bagian dalam rumah itu. Interiornya terbilang classic namun modern. _Emerald_nya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak bergerak liar memperhatikan pemandangan disekitarnya. Sementara itu wanita itu memandangi menampilan Sakura seraya menilainya. 'Manis' batinnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku Mikoto, istri Fugaku."

Wanita itu kembali membuka pembicaraan saat mereka sudah berada di ruang keluarga yang bernuansa biru abu-abu. Sakura kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mikoto.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian orang tuamu. Kuharap kau tidak larut di dalamnya terlalu lama. Kau tahu, aku pun akan meninggal jika sudah waktunya."

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan empati. Sakura yang kembali diingatkan kematian misterius orang tuanya seketika berubah lesu. Benar. Bukan hal mudah jika harus melupakan kejadian terburuk yang ia alami itu. Namun Sakura tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada wanita itu. Sakura tersenyum, walau itu adalah senyum palsu.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Mikoto tersenyum. Ia memanggil salah satu pelayannya untuk mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Sakura kemudian menurut. Wanita tua yang sepertinya hampir pensiun itu yang mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya. Sakura cukup nyaman dengan wanita itu, karena wanita tua itu begitu hangat memperlakukannya sama seperti Mikoto.

"Ini kamarmu Sakura-_san_. Ku harap kau suka."

Wanita tua yang Sakura tahu bernama Chiyo itu tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura terpana dengan penyusunan interior di dalamnya. Sangat manis. Ruangan bernuansa pink putih itu berisikan barang-barang perempuan yang feminim. Bahkan di kamar lamanya ia tidak mempunyai barang-barang sebagus itu.

"Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa mencariku di dapur."

Sakura kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat raut wajah tua wanita itu.

"Iya."

Sakura merespon singkat nenek Chiyo. Kemudian nenek Chiyo mendekat pada Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tak mau menakutimu, Sakura-_san_. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan anak Fugaku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ada apa dengan anak Fugaku sampai ia harus berhati-hati? Setelah mengatakan hal itu, nenek Chiyo berbalik pergi lalu menutup pintu kamarnya hingga yang terdengar hanya tinggal derap langkah kaki wanita itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

Satu sisi, Sakura masih belum mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan wanita yang berumur setengah abad lebih itu. Dihari pertamanya di kediaman Uchiha ia sudah diperingatkan oleh salah satu pelayan untuk berhati-hati dengan anak Fugaku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Woaaa.. Di chapter ini ceritanya masih nggak jelas, tapi Yupi berusaha perbaiki kesalahan yg Yupi buat di chapter berikutnya. Ceritanya mungkin akan mulai lbih jelas dichapter dua..

Sekali lagi, jika ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum.. Yupi masih pemula ^^a

.

.

**I hope this good. Want to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 UP! khekhekhe.. gomen lama :D  
yang ini lebih panjang dari yang Chap. 1. Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

oke langsung aja..

* * *

**BLIND**

**Disclaimer: **** Masashi Kishimoto | Author: KuroYupi**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort | Rating: T | Pair: SasuSaku & ada SasoSaku juga ^^ |**

**Warning: Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, EYD keseleo & beberapa keanehan lainnya.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke. **

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 2:** We meet again .**

.

.

Hari sudah larut. Kesunyian yang terasa mendominasi kini berhasil membuat sepasang manik indah Sakura setengah menutup. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menguap di saat menemani ibu Uchiha menunggu sang buah hati yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung pulang. Dengan mata yang hanya mempunyai daya sedikit lagi, Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mikoto yang terlihat cemas. Bosan dengan pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia merasa tidak kuat untuk mempertahankan panca indranya untuk tetap sadar.

"Sasuke, kemana lagi anak itu?!"

Mikoto bergumam sendiri sambil meremas-remas tangannya melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Bukan kali ini saja bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pulang saat sang ayah tak ada di rumah. Hal itu membuat Mikoto tak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya yang seenaknya saja dan membuat wanita _onyx_ itu merasa kesepian.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Mikoto yang melihat Sakura tertidur di sofa merasa kasihan karena gadis _emerald_ itu ikut menunggu anak bungsunya pulang. Sakura terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Mikoto mengelus pelan surai _pink_ itu. Kehadiran Sakura saat ini setidaknya bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya yang selalu di tinggal pergi oleh suami dan anak-anaknya. Terlebih lagi keinginannya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan.

"Engh-"

Sakura yang baru saja tertidur kemudian terbangun saat merasa ada yang menyentuhnya. Seketika itu Mikoto terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"_Sumisasen_, _obasan_. Aku tertidur."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya pelan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya seutuhnya lagi. Mikoto kemudian tersenyum melihat jawaban gadis itu.

"_Ii_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Kau tidak seharusnya ikut menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah duabelas dan kau pasti lelah. Pergilah ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat. Besok kau akan kembali bersekolah, kan?"

Ingin rasanya bibir mungil Sakura menolak untuk mematuhi perintah Mikoto. Namun tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi jika harus bertahan bersama dengan Mikoto yang masih menunggu. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam dengan wajah yang kusut Mikoto tahu apa isi pikiran gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke pasti menginap di rumah Naruto lagi. Ayo kita istirahat. Malam sudah larut."

Mikoto tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Sakura. Sakura yang terlihat sangat ingin terlelap itu hanya bisa mengembangkan senyuman tipis sambil berdiri dengan lesu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mikoto yang merasa cukup kelelahan juga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu.

"_Arigatou_, _obasan_"

Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Jangan seformal itu, Sakura-_chan_. Istirahatlah."

Gadis _emerald_ itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan singkat Mikoto. Wanita itu sangat baik padanya meskipun dia bukanlah siapa-siapa-untuk sementara waktu-. Sakura memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Tempat tidur adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini, namun sebelum itu ia harus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sekedar mencuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelum pergi bermimpi di tempat tidur. Bisa dikatakan ritualnya sebelum tidur.

Secepat mungkin Sakura melakukan kegiatan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak kecil itu. Gadis _emerald_ itu kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada dan memejamkan matanya yang sejak tadi terasa berat.

Belum lama ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba ada suara berdecit dari arah pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Suara itu seketika membuat Sakura terbangun dan membelalak kaget. Apalagi muncul siluet manusia dari balik horden putih yang menutupi pintu kaca itu. Sakura merasa darahnya dipompa lebih cepat saat sosok manusia itu dengan terang-terangan memunculkan dirinya dari balik horden. Sakura yang terkejut _plus_ panik dan takut refleks berteriak dan agaknya membuat orang yang tak dikenal itu terkejut dengan adanya kehadiran Sakura di situ.

"KYAAAA!"

Dengan panik orang itu melihat ke arah Sakura yang ketakutan. Ia berlari dan menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu sambil menutup mulut gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Kini Sakura dapat melihat jelas mata orang itu meski keadaan di kamarnya cukup gelap. Iris mata _onyx _yang kelam. Mata yang sama dengan Mikoto itu terlihat kesal mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Cih. Jangan berisik!"

Dari suara orang itu, Sakura dapat mengetahui kalau orang yang berada di atasnya ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura bertambah panik karena mereka berada pada posisi yang sangat tidak menggenakkan baginya.

"Mmph- lepas-"

Sakura yang mulutnya ditutup mencoba meronta. Kakinya yang bebas menendang ke segala arah namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada posisinya saat ini. Tangan putihnya mencoba melepaskan tangan besar lelaki itu dari wajahnya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berhasil karena tenaga lelaki itu lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Cih. Diam!"

"Lepaskan-"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau diam!"

Lelaki itu membentak Sakura dengan kasar. Melihat pancaran sinar mata _onyx_ yang dingin itu membuat nyali Sakura seketika menjadi ciut. Sakura diam.

Merasa kalau Sakura tidak lagi memberontak, lelaki itu berdecak kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Sakura. Ia masih menatap kesal Sakura yang baginya sangat merepotkan.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Sakura bertanya dengan was-was di nada bicaranya yang terputus-putus setelah lelaki itu tidak lagi menindih dirinya. Lelaki itu kemudian kembali menatap kesal Sakura setelah ia mengambil barang yang terlihat seperti tas yang tadi ia lempar. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, gadis mana yang tidak takut? Sakura memeluk lututnya dengan erat seolah melindungi dirinya jika tiba-tiba lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya yang mendengar jawaban dari si lelaki bermata kelam yang membuatnya takut setangah mati. Lelaki itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Sakura dan membukanya. Ketika ia hendak menutup kembali pintu itu, lelaki itu berhenti sejenak sambil sedikit menolehkan wajahnya yang samar-samar terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun, atau kau akan tahu **akibat**nya!"

Lelaki itu mengancam dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan di pendengaran Sakura. Sakura hanya dapat mematung melihat sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu. Lelaki menakutkan itu kini berada di dalam rumah yang sama dengannya saat ini. Sakura dengan takut-takut kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Selimut itu kembali ia tarik hingga membatasi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Bayang-bayang lelaki itu terus menghantuinya. Apalagi sorot matanya yang membuatnya tak berkutik sungguh membuatnya takut. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya itu membuat kantuk kembali menyerangnya hingga gadis itu terlelap dengan masih dibayang-bayangi sosok misterius yang baru saja bersikap kasar terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Surya pagi mendesak masuk melewati tirai horden putih yang sedikit terbuka. Berniat membangunkan sang penghuni kamar, namun itu tak berhasil karena kini orang itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin berukuran besar yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaian berwarna lavender. Dengan gerakan cekatan ia memakai seragam barunya yang masih terasa asing. Baru kemarin ia pindah ke rumah seorang teman bisnis orang tuanya yang seminggu lalu meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa sanak keluarga yang lain.

Meninggalkan sekolah lamanya adalah satu pilihan yang sebenarnya terpaksa untuknya. Berat baginya untuk meninggalkan teman-teman yang sudah membuat hari-harinya tidak terasa hampa karena orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Namun apa boleh buat, Fugaku dan Mikoto menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan anak bungsu mereka. Alasannya agar ia bisa diawasi dan hubungan mereka –anak bungsu mereka dan dirinya- bisa semakin dekat.

Hubungan- itulah alasan gadis emerald itu terpaksa mengambil keputusan bodoh yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan mau untuk menyetujuinya. Hubungan orang tuanya dengan sang partner bisnis orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah siap."

Sakura tersenyum melihat dirinya dengan seragam barunya. Ia kembali merapikan helaian _pink_nya yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang indah. Sakura kemudian beranjak dari depan cermin dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang sudah rapi. Ia menatap kosong sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tertawa bersama saat ia masih berumur dua belas tahun. Sorot matanya menunjukkan perasaan yang tak dimengerti oleh orang lain. Gigi-giginya yang putih terdengar menggertak, beradu satu sama lain. Entahlah gadis itu sedang dalam suasana hati apa.

"_Sumisasen_, Sakura-_san_."

Tiba-tiba seraut wajah keriput muncul dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Sakura nampaknya agak terkejut dengan kehadiran orang itu. Raut wajah itu terlihat ramah dan bersahabat.

"_Baasan_? Kau mengejutkanku."

Sakura terlihat agak salah tingkah ketika orang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seperti panggilan Sakura padanya, pelayan yang satu itu sudah ia anggap seperti neneknya sendiri, meski ia baru mengenalnya kemarin. Nenek Chiyo pun tak keberatan jika Sakura memanggilnya demikian, karena ia juga merindukan sosok seorang cucu. Wanita yang hampir pensiun itu hanya tersenyum melihat gadis _pinky_ itu terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Sedang melakukan apa?"

"_Iie_. Bukan apa-apa."

Sakura membalas senyum pelayan tua itu.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Mikoto-_sama_ di ruang makan. Kalau sudah selesai beberes, pergilah."

"_Ha'i_. Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi."

Sakura mengembangkan senyum manisnya sekali lagi. Pelayan tua itu kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sakura setelah menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu. Sakura segera memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Sekali lagi ia melihat sejenak isi foto tersebut.

'Semoga kalian senang di sana, _T__ousan_, _K__aasan_." batinnya. Setelahnya ia baru keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke arah ruang makan tempat Mikoto menunggunya.

Baru sampai di ruang tengah rumah mewah itu Sakura mendengar omelan Mikoto yang di tujukan pada seseorang yang sepertinya juga berada di ruang makan. Sakura memperlambat langkahnya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Uchiha itu.

"Kau dengar Sasuke? Jangan berbuat seenaknya! Kau tahu kalau _kaasan_ menunggumu semalaman, eh?"

Terdengar suara Mikoto meninggi saat mengoceh pada seseorang bernama Sasuke yang Sakura tahu adalah anak bungsu Mikoto. Kemarin Mikoto memberitahu nama kedua putranya supaya Sakura mengenal siapa anggota keluarga Uchiha. Itu adalah salah satu hal penting, mengingat status apa yang akan ia terima dari keluarga ini.

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang diam-diam?! _Kaasan_ menghawatirkanmu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _kaasan_. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku."

"Apa?! Anak ini-"

Hampir saja Mikoto mengeluarkan satu jurus yang menjadi andalah ibu-ibu yang sedang marah pada anaknya(?), kalau ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Sakura terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mikoto yang marah-marah pada seorang pemuda yang ehm- sangat tampan. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat kontras dengan warna seragam yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya yang hitam menambah kesan _cool_ pemuda itu meski ia memilik model rambut yang terbilang cukup aneh.

Pemuda itu tengah menikmati sepotong _sandwich_ dengan jus tomat segar tanpa menghiraukan omelan Mikoto yang terdengar menakutkan. Ia tahu pasti pemuda itu juga tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang tentunya tidak saling mengenal. Setelah beberapa detik terpaku dengan sosok pemuda itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto. Dengan sopan Sakura memberikan salam padanya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

"_O-ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_. Kau terlihat cocok dengan seragam itu."

"_Arigatou_, _obasan_"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Mikoto mempersilahkan Sakura duduk berseberangan dengan Sasuke. Kemudian dengan segera ia menuangkan segelas susu dan _sandwich_ sebagai sarapan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali berterima kasih pada Mikoto yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau pasti belum mengenal pria nakal satu ini. Dia Sasuke, anak bungsuku."

Mikoto melirik Sasuke yang masih acuh dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Bahkan sosok gadis manis di depannya tidak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali biarpun hanya untuk meliriknya sekalipun.

"Sasuke_-san_, salam kenal. Aku Sakura Haruno."

Dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibirnya, Sakura mengajukan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan pemuda _raven_ itu. Sedetik, dua detik tak ada respon sama sekali dari Sasuke untuk menjabat tangan putih Sakura.

Merasa di acuhkan, Sakura tersenyum miris sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Mikoto mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke melihat ibunya dengan tatapan kesal. Ya, _mood_ anak itu sangat tidak menentu. Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu melihat sebentar sosok gadis musim semi di depannya dengan tatapan dingin.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura bergidik. Teringat sosok lelaki yang semalam datang di kamarnya, menindih tubuhnya, dan juga mengancamnya, saat Sakura melihat tatapan pemuda _raven_ itu. Tak salah lagi, Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang semalam.

Meski Sakura tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena situasi ruangan yang agak gelap, namun sorot mata lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Hanya lima detik melihat Sakura, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi. Meneguk setengah jus tomat segar kesukaannya.

"Hn. Kita sudah pernah bertemu."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dugaannya benar, memang Sasuke. Mikoto berpikir apakah dunia ini terlalu sempit. Ia tidak tahu kalau anaknya sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, di kamar gadis _pinky_ itu.

"_Sou ka_? Kapan kalian bertemu?"

Sakura menundukkan wajah yang menunjukkan semburat merah di wajahnya ketika medengar pertanyaan Mikoto. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kalau mereka bertemu di kamar Sakura dengan cara yang cukup tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi satu pesan menakutkan di pendengaran sakura saat itu. Pesan ancaman dari Sasuke untuk Sakura sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda dari salah satu dari mereka berdua, Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian dengan penuh pengertian, Mikoto melupakan pertanyaannya barusan yang sukses membuat Sakura takut Apalagi setelah mendapatkan satu tatapan sadis dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau memberitahu. _Demo_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah tahu siapa Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Hanya ekor matanya bergulir melihat Mikoto yang tengah cengar-cengir sendiri *ditabok Mikoto*. Mikoto yang tahu satu hal bahwa putra bungsunya itu belum tahu apa-apa, kemudian mengembangkan suatu senyum kemenangan yang entah untuk apa.

"**Calon is-tri-mu**."

Mikoto dengan satu senyum mengerikan khas seorang ibu(?), memberikan setiap penekanan pada kata terakhirnya barusan. Dengan santai Sasuke kembali meneguk jus tomatnya. Seolah baru bisa mencerna kata-kata Mikoto barusan, Sasuke tersedak dengan jus tomatnya. Hampir saja ia menyembur gadis musim semi di depannya kalau ia tidak dapat menahannya. Mata _onyx _miliknya membulat sempurna melihat Mikoto yang malah asik senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Nani_?! Calon istri?!"

**-BLIND-**

Sepuluh menit, sepuluh menit yang diam. Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Mobil _sport _ hitam itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat tujuan mereka saat ini, Konoha High School. Terlihat _emerald_ si _pinky_ dengan gelisah bergulir menyusuri jalanan sepi lewat jendela di sampingnya.

Ia merasa sangat canggung berada di samping pemuda _raven_ tampan itu, terlebih saat menerima tatapan tajam _onyx_nya sejak sarapan di kediaman Uchiha. Memang mengejutkan, ia pun tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Menjadi seorang istri yang bahkan tidak mengenal calon suami yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

Bayangan pemuda _raven_ itu terpantul di kaca jendela mobil, yang mau tidak mau harus tertangkap oleh iris _emerald_nya. Yang diinginkan oleh gadis _pinky_ saat ini hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian tadi pagi. Ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana respon Sasuke saat tahu ia akan menikah dengan seorang gadis pinky yang biasa-biasa saja. Jujur saja, author bilang Sakura manis, kok *eh? Kok muncul?!*.

Bukan itu yang membuat Sakura jadi _down_ saat ini, tapi kata-kata dari Sasuke yang begitu menusuk indra pendengarannya, membuatnya sakit hati. Ia sendiri tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang bahkan tidak bersikap baik padanya. Hanya saja karena Haruno Corp dan kedua orang tuanya yang membuatnya mau untuk menyetujui sebuah perjanjian konyol dengan Fugaku.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantulan Uchiha itu. Tanpa ia sadari _onyx_ itu sedikit meliriknya dengan tatapan _stoic_ khasnya. Hanya sebentar ia melirik Sakura yang tengah memainkan dasinya, tatapan _onyx_ itu kembali fokus menghadap jalan di depannya. Tak lama mobil _sport_ hitam itu nampak memasuki gerbang mewah bertuliskan 'Konoha High School'.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, iris _emerald_ itu tidak dapat berhenti memandangi bangunan megah di depannya. Bangunan bercat putih kebiruan itu memang sangat menarik perhatian. Sekolah itu terlihat sangat elit baginya. Mungkin hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian mobil _sport_ hitam itu berhenti di tempat parkir sekolah yang terbilang luas. Pengaturan parkir di tempat itu sangat-sangat rapi, sehingga tidak ada tempat yang terbilang kosong saat jam sekolah mulai.

Hembusan angin pelan menerpa wajah gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ini adalah langkah pertamanya di Konoha High School, sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang elit itu mungkin hanya berpenghuni orang-orang yang memiliki derajat yang tinggi dan tentunya banyak uang. Terlihat kepala gadis _pinky_ itu menengok kiri dan kanan berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Mobil _sport_ hitam yang ia kendarai bersama bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian terbuka pintu pada bagian mengemudi. Sakura menoleh melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil milik Uchiha itu. Pemuda _raven_ nan dingin itu menatap tajam Sakura untuk beberapa lama seraya menutup kembali pintu mobil _sport_nya dengan sedikit hentakan.

Gadis _emerald_ itu takut untuk mendapatkan tatapan tajam Sasuke. Dengan langkah ringan Sasuke berjalan membawa tasnya dan perlahan mulai meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tempat parkir. Melihat pemuda _raven_ itu mendahuluinya tanpa ada ajakan untuk masuk bersama, Sakura mulai ragu karena ia harus melapor dulu di ruang guru sebelum bisa mulai belajar seperti biasa.

Dengan suara bergetar, Sakura memanggil bungsu Uchiha itu dan sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-anoo, Uchiha-san. A-aku harus melapor dulu-"

Sasuke sedikit pun tak menoleh mendapatkan tatapan cemas Sakura. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda_ raven_ itu acuh tak acuh dengan dirinya.

"Itu urusanmu!"

Setelah beberapa kata singkat itu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura hanya menghembuskan napas berat menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sasuke jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya padanya. Padahal ia akan menjadi istri dari bungsu Uchiha itu, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga menginginkan hal itu, namun kalau ia gagal menjadi istri Sasuke maka perusahaannya akan terancam, satu-satunya peninggalan berharga orang tuanya. Itulah kesepakatan yang ia terima dari Fugaku.

Dengan langkah berat Sakura menyusuri sekolah yang masih sangat asing baginya. Ia harus mencari ruang guru. Hal yang mudah jika setidaknya Sasuke berbaik hati mau memberitahu di mana letak ruang guru. Ya, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari dimana sebenarnya ruang guru itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok pemuda tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. Iris coklat itu tak lepas dari sosok Sakura yang perlahan menghilang di balik tembok sekolah.

.

.

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Murid-murid lain tentu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas menuju sebuah tempat di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan segala jenis makanan. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang tinggal di kelas karena masih ada tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan.

Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru tentunya bukan hal yang mudah untuk seorang asing seperti Sakura. Sampai saat ini ia belum dapat mendapat seorang teman yang bahkan bisa ia ajak bicara. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal ialah Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang sangat dingin.

Ingin rasanya ia mengajak pemuda itu bicara, tapi perasaan takut terus menghantuinya ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ kelamnya. Bukan hanya sekali mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Namun pandangan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keramahan.

Bahkan saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas pagi tadi, ia melihat iris _onyx_ itu terus menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'jangan beritahu hubungan kita' pada gadis _emerald_ itu. Pertanyaan dari _sensei_ mengenai mengenai alasan kepindahnya pun tak ia jawab karenanya.

_Emerald_ Sakura sekali lagi menoleh melihat sosok Sasuke yang saat itu tidak sedang sendirian. Sakura meneguk ludahnya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan penuda _raven_ itu. Bukan karena ia juga ingin melakukannya, tapi ia merasa sangat-sangat jijik pada perilaku pemuda itu.

Bayangkan saja, Sasuke tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang dengan liarnya meraba-raba bagian dada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia sedang berada. Ya, Sasuke tidak merasa canggung jika melakukan hal itu di tengah umum. Ia sudah terbiasa, bahkan sangat terbiasa dengan kegiatannya itu.

Kening gadis bersurai _pink_ itu bertaut. Ia muak melihat perilaku calon suaminya yang sangat tidak tahu malu baginya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan Sasuke tanpa sadar melirik Sakura sekilas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dengan gadis itu. Sakura bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Hentikan."

Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman panasnya yang meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva mereka akibat saling bercumbu terlalu lama. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat cantik.

"Kenapa, Sasuke_-kun_? Aku belum puas hanya dengan ini, kau tahu, kan?"

Gadis yang berada di atas pangkuan pemuda tampan itu dengan manja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dengan terus meraba-raba dada Sasuke.

"Ck, kau membosankan. Minggir!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu, dan berdiri meninggalkan gadis bernama Shion itu dengan santai. Tangan kekar pemuda itu ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Shion yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu hanya berdecak pelan melihat kepergian Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning _spike_, yang selalu memperlihatkan cengirannya yang khas.

.

.

Sakura memilih pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar membeli beberapa cemilan ketimbang harus menyaksikan pemandangan menjijikkan calon suaminya. Ia merasa risih saat mendapatkan pandangan-pandangan aneh dari anak laki-laki yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja dekat pintu masuk kantin. Ia berusaha berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang pandangan aneh mereka.

Bukan hanya itu, anak-anak perempuan pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sekali lihat pun ia sudah tahu bahwa kehadirannya tidak disukai mereka. Dengan segera ia membeli beberapa cemilan yang ia sukai lalu tanpa banyak tingkah, Sakura bergegas kembali ke kelas yang baginya masih asing itu.

Namun sepertinya itu bukan suatu keinginan yang mudah. Tubuhnya yang mungil tiba-tiba ditarik saat sedikit lagi akan keluar dari daerah kantin tersebut. Iris _emerald_nya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah mencegatnya secara kasar saat itu. Wajah pertama yang tertangkap indra pengelihatannya itu menyeringai nakal padanya.

"Kau murid baru, ya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang setengahnya diikat tinggi itu semakin menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura tak bisa mengelak saat itu. Hal itu dikarenakan pemuda itu tidak hanya sendiri. Masih ada beberapa pemuda lain yang mengelilingi dirinya seolah tidak membiarkan gadis _emerald_ itu pergi.

Bukan Sakura namanya kalau tidak melawan. Gadis itu menepis keras tangan pemuda berwajah aneh dengan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Hei, tenang saja. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, manis."

Pemuda berambut silver dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya itu tiba-tiba memegang pipi Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura ingin meminta tolong pada orang-orang yang berada di kantin itu, namun _emerald_nya menangkap situasi yang berbeda. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kantin itu seakan acuh tak acuh dengan apa yang dialami Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia, Kabuto!"

Suara bariton yang terdengar familiar di telinga Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura. Pemuda bernama Kabuto itu berdecih pelan menanggapi sang pemilik suara itu. Setelahnya, ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak berubah. Masih saja mengganggu gadis seperti itu."

"Heh, kali ini jangan ikut campur. Dia milikku."

Suara pemuda itu terdengar terkekeh sesaat mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau salah. Aku memilikinya lebih dulu. Kau tak ingin berakhir seperti dua minggu lalu, kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berdecih pelan sambil memandang sebentar wajah Sakura yang tertunduk dalam.

"Ambil saja! Aku tidak tertarik!"

Dengan kasar pemuda pirang itu mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura ke belakang hingga tubuhnya menubruk keras sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sontak menahan tubuhnya yang oleng.

Terlihat pemuda pirang dan rombongannya itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan lelaki misterius yang berbaik hati menolong gadis _emerald_ itu, disertai dengan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di dalam kantin.

"Sakura, _daijoubu_?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemas sambil menolehkannya dengan perlahan. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris coklat lelaki berambut merah itu. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuhnya hingga agak menjauhi lelaki itu.

Sakura masih belum berkedip mendapatkan sosok tampan di hadapannya, yang dengan mata sayunya masih terus memandanginya dengan senyuman yang mengembang tipis di wajahnya.

"_Se-senpai_?!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Wooaa, gomen telat update.. Yupi nunggu abis ujian, biar bisa merasakan kebebasan(?). Makasih banyak-banyak buat yang dah review ^^ Yupi yang masih amatir bisa tersupport karenanya ^^a

sekali lagi, semoga fic ini menghibur. Akhir kata arigatou ne~

C U next chapter 'w'7

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLIND**

**Disclamer: **** Masashi Kishimoto | Author: KuroYupi**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T | Pair: SasuSaku & ada SasoSaku juga ^^ Cuma pasti pair utamanya SasuSaku dong :D |**

**Warning: Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, EYD keseleo & beberapa keanehan lainnya.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke. **

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 3: **Bet .**

.

.

"Sakura, _daijoubu_?"

"_Se-senpai_?!"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura masih terus menatap wajah _baby face_ itu dengan wajah terkejut. Sepintas semburat merah menghiasi wajah manis gadis _emerald_ itu. Ketika menyadari wajahnya mulai merona, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki bersurai bak darah itu masih terus memandangi Sakura dengan mata sayunya. Ia menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi tirus Sakura. 'Manis' pikirnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis pun lengkap membuat perempuan mana pun yang melihatnya akan memuja ketampanan yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu, pemuda tampan itu masih belum mendapat respon dari Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja memalingkan wajahnya dari dirinya.

Pemuda _baby face_ itu kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat menanggapi tak satu pun respon yang ia terima dari gadis _emerald_ itu.

"Kau sudah melupakanku, ya?"

Kening Sakura bertaut. Perkataan pemuda itu tentu saja tidak benar. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan berbagai warna indah.

Kepala _pinky_ itu menggeleng lambat mendengar perkataan pemuda barusan, tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap pemuda merah itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

Perlahan Sakura menyerah. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda merah itu menjadi salah kira dengan sikapnya barusan. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona melihat sosok yang telah lama tidak ia lihat.

Dan sejujurnya, ia merindukan pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pemuda itu, namun ia sadar dengan situasi dan tempat mereka saat ini. Dan satu penyesalan yang mengganjal hatinya membuat ia enggan melakukan apa yang dulu sering ia lakukan dengan pemuda itu.

"A-aku hanya ... tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Sasori-_senpai_ di sini."

Senyuman tipis kembali mengembang di bibir Sasori –pemuda merah itu- melihat Sakura yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada beberapa makanan ringan yang dibelinya tadi. Wajah gadis itu masih merona membuat Sasori ingin mencubiti pipinya. Namun ia pun jaga sikap dengan gadis itu.

"Aku juga. Ku kira kau pindah ke Amegakure."

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Sasori. Senyuman pertamanya setelah beberapa menit bersama dengan pemuda itu, di tengah suasana canggung yang mereka rasakan.

"Hm. Hanya saja kami mengalami masalah sehingga harus kembali ke Konoha."

Dengan susah payah Sakura menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia rasakan dari pemuda itu. Masalah. Itu sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar ia alami saat ini, jadi ia sama sekali tidak ada beban kerena ia tidak membohongi pemuda merah itu.

Sasori diam sebentar, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang bergejolak mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sungguh, ia sangat senang ketika gadis itu kembali berada di dekatnya. Namun tetap saja memori masa lalu yang menyakitkan, terasa mengganjal untuk kembali dekat dengan gadis itu. Pemuda itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Benar. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan sedikit kegembiraannya.

"Begitu? Baguslah."

Dengan gemasnya tangan putih Sasori mengacak-acak pucuk kepala Sakura, menyebabkan helaian-helaian _pinky_nya terlihat berantakan.

"_Senpai_-"

Sakura merapikan rambutnya sedikit sambil menunjukkan sebuah tatapan bak anak kecil meminta permen pada Sasori. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pipi-pipi tirus itu kembali berwarna kemerahan.

Disisi lain, dua orang pemuda yang tengah duduk menikmati makanan mereka memperhatikan gerak-gerik si merah dan si _pinky_. Mata _shapire_ milik pemuda jabrik itu menajamkan tatapannya melihat sosok dari mereka –Sasori dan Sakura- yang terlihat begitu dekat.

Pemuda tan itu kemudian menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok_ raven_ yang asik menyeruput jus tomat kotak di depannya.

"Jadi, dia yang kau bicarakan itu, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

Pemuda _onyx_ itu hanya bergumam acuh dengan pertanyaan Naruto –pemuda jabrik itu-. Ia sudah menceritakan kesialannya dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis yang ia tahu yatim piatu, yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Tanggapan Naruto? Tentu saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tidak pernah terbayang sedikit pun nasib sahabatnya begitu menyedihkan.

Perjodohan? Di masa sekarang, masih ada perjodohan? Naruto bersyukur bukan dia yang menerima nasib menyedihkan seperti itu.

"Dia manis. _Teme_, Sasori itu sepertinya menduluimu."

_Onyx_ Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat masih bersama dengan Sasori di dekat pintu masuk. Kini mereka duduk di tempat kelompok laki-laki yang tadi mengganggu Sakura. Ia melihat sosok Sasori itu dengan malas.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan menyukai gadis itu?"

Naruto menyengir lebar menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Gadis itu bukan tipenya, jadi mana mungkin ia akan tertarik pada Sakura.

"Tidak akan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Cukup! Sasuke tidak lagi ingin mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak berbobot dari Naruto. Ia tahu pemuda jabrik itu hanya ingin menggodanya. Ia bosan melihat cengiran terus menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Dengan sebuah _deathglare_ yang ia tujukan pada Naruto, tetap saja tak membuat pemuda itu berhenti menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia sudah kebal dengan segala sikap Sasuke yang membuat orang lain bisa-bisa nagis sambil guling-guling *di lempar Sasu*.

"Baiklah. _Teme_! Ayo bertaruh!"

Seringaian muncul di wajah si _raven_. Ia berhenti menyeruput jus tomat kotaknya dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang masih menyengir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meladenimu, _Dobe_."

Naruto melipat kedua lengan tannya di atas meja. Ia mengambil jus tomat Sasuke dari tangan pemuda itu, lalu menimbang-nimbang benda itu sebentar.

"Kalau aku menang, belikan aku mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas menunjukkan sebuah serinagian kemenangan ala Sasuke.

"Kalau aku kalah-"

"Lepaskan Hinata."

"Baikla- APAA?!"

Mata Naruto membulat. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang akan menjadi imbalan darinya jika ia kalah taruhan. Naruto tahu pemuda _raven_ itu mempunyai perasaan lain bagi gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini.

Namun ia tidak memikirkan hal itu karena ia menghargai persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil. Iris _shapire_nya menangkap sebuah seringaian yang lagi-lagi muncul di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, _Dobe_?"

"Minta yang lain,_ Teme_! Jangan yang itu!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mencoba merengek pada Sasuke agar mengubah imbalan taruhannya. Sasuke kemudian tertawa pelan menanggapi tingkah sahabat duriannya.

"Ku kira kau tipe orang yang tidak akan menarik kata-katamu."

Naruto hanya diam melihat seringaian-seringaian yang diberikan Sasuke. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya berharap Sasuke akan berubah menyukai Sakura.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah dipandang oleh Sasuke, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu tahu sedikit dengan perasaan orang lain. Sekolah telah usai, sekarang saatnya untuk pulang. Namun apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu? Ia meninggalkan Sakura, pergi dengan Naruto entah kemana.

Kini gadis itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana tidak? Jalan pulang saja ia tidak tahu. Satu-satunya harapannya adalah menunggu bis di halte. Tapi tunggu! Alamat keluarga Uchiha itu saja ia tidak tahu. Sekarang gadis pinky itu hanya duduk termenung di kursi halte.

Tiba-tiba satu nama terlintas dalam benaknya yang mungkin dapat membantunya saat itu. Dengan cepat ia meronggoh _handphone touch screen_ berwarna biru muda yang berhiaskan kelopak bunga sakura di belakangnya. Jemari putih gadis itu dengan lincah memainkan _handphone_nya hingga menemukan satu kontak pria berambut silver bertuliskan 'Kakashi-_senpai_'.

Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang benda kecil itu. Ia ragu meminta bantuan Kakashi, takut kalau itu akan mengganggunya atau merepotkannya. Namun keadaan ini sangat menyesakkan bagi Sakura. Ia merasa Mikoto akan sangat khawatir padanya kalau ia tidak pulang sekarang juga.

Akhirnya dengan mantap jemarinya menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon pria itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Belum lama Sakura menunggu, orang di seberang sana sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Seketika itu perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih lega mendengar suara pria itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_ Kakashi-_senpai_. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Ii_. Aku sedang senggang. Ada apa?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada senpainya itu. Jika ia mengatakan Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri di sekolah, pria itu sudah pasti akan marah mendengar dirinya tidak diperhatikan oleh calon suaminya.

"Sakura-_san_? Kau masih di situ?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika kembali mendengar suara Kakashi.

"_H-ha'i_. _Anoo_, Kakashi-_senpai_ bisa menjemputku di sekolah tidak?"

Hening sejenak. Pria itu seperti menimbang-nimbang maksud dari perkataan Sakura barusan. Sementara di sini, Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari Kakashi mulai curiga.

"Memangnya kau tidak pulang dengan Uchiha itu?"

"I-itu, dia sedang ada urusan lain, jadi kami tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

"Hm, aku menunggumu di halte, _senpai_."

"Baiklah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"_Ha'i. Wakarimashita_."

Telepon itu kemudian diputus oleh pria di seberang sana. Sakura kemudian menghembuskan napas lega. Kini ia tidak perlu cemas bagaimana ia akan pulang. Dengan sabar gadis _emerald _itu duduk menunggu di halte.

Sekitar dua puluh delapan menit mobil sedan silver itu kemudian muncul dari persimpangan jalan dan berhenti tepat di depan halte tempat Sakura menunggu. Sebuah senyuman mengembang dari bibir mungil gadis itu ketika melihat wajah Kakashi yang terlihat setelah jendela mobil itu terbuka.

"Sakura-_san_, naiklah."

Dengan sekali anggukan, Sakura kemudian beranjak dari kursi halte dan masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di samping Kakashi.

"_Arigatou. Senpai_ sudah mau menjemputku."

Kakashi kemudian tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya. Tatapan pria itu selalu hangat pada Sakura. Itulah yang menyebabkan gadis emerald itu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Mobil sedan itu kemudian mulai melaju dengan agak cepat.

Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan cara pria itu mengemudikan mobil, sehingga ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Kakashi itu melaju sedikit diatas rata-rata.

Obrolan-obrolan ringan pun turut menemani mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baru Sakura. Itulah yang membuat suasana menjadi tidak canggung. Terkadang Kakashi mengeluarkan humor-humor ringan yang membuat Sakura cekikikan mendengarnya.

"Sakura-_san,_ aku sudah memutuskan..."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang pria di sampingnya yang tengah fokus pada jalanan. Tatapan Kakashi terlihat mulai serius. Sakura tahu betul kalau saat ini Kakashi akan membicarakan suatu hal penting dengannya.

"..akan menyelidiki pembunuhan orang tuamu."

Seketika itu perasaan Sakura terasa tercekat. Nafasnya tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ia merasa seperti kembali dihantui oleh bayang-banyang kematian orang tuanya yang sudah mulai ia lupakan. Bola mata Kakashi melirik Sakura sebentar. Ia mendapati Sakura tengah menundukkan wajahnya dengan lesu.

"_Gomen_ mengingatkanmu lagi, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura kemudian menarik napas berat nan panjang. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang pahit.

"_Daijoubu, senpai_. Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Setelah pembicaraan yang tidak mengenakkan perasaan Sakura itu, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang menemani perjalanan mereka hingga tiba di depan kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura masih diam tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ketika ia keluar dari mobil Kakashi. Kelihatannya pria itu sudah mengucapkan suatu mantra yang sukses membuat gadis _emerald_ itu kembali menjadi seorang pemurung.

Kakashi menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh. Sungguh, iris kelamnya tidak tega melihat gadis itu kembali terpuruk dengan kematian orang tuanya. Namun misteri kematian mereka juga sangat membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengetahui siapa pembunuh sebenarnya dari orang tua gadis itu.

"Sakura-_san_."

Suara Kakashi kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran Sakura, setelah beberapa menit lalu mereka sama-sama menyudahi percakapan mereka. Iris _emerald_ itu bergulir mendapatkan tatapan cemas _senpai_nya yang satu itu.

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah ada perkembangan."

Sudut bibir mungil gadis itu kembali tertarik satu sama lain membentuk sebuah senyuman yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan. Perlahan kepala _pinky_nya mengangguk lambat.

Jendela mobil itu kembali menutup, menyembunyikan sosok pria silver yang tanpa di sadari Sakura tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya mobil sedan itu menghilang di persimpangan jalan dengan kecepatan sedang.

**-BLIND-**

Tawa riuh terdengar dari bibir mungil seorang bocah _pinky_ yang tengah berlarian ke sana ke mari. Kupu-kupu berwarna cerahlah yang menjadi incaran kegembiraan gadis mungil itu saat ini. Hamparan rumput hijau menjadi saksi keceriaan bocah itu. Pepohonan yang rindang membawa suasana damai dalam keceriaan gadis kecil itu.

Lelah berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu yang berwarna-warni, gadis kecil itu kemudian berbaring di rumput dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Manik _emerald_ gadis kecil itu menatap birunya langit disela-sela rimbunnya dedaunan pohon yang jauh berada di atasnya. Perlahan gadis kecil itu menutup matanya seraya menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpanya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Makan siang sudah siap!"

Terdengar suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka kembali _emerald_ indahnya dan segera berlari menuju wanita itu.

"_Kaasan_~"

Gadis kecil itu kemudian memeluk wanita yang ia panggil ibu itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih sangat polos itu.

"Jangan kuat-kuat Sakura-_chan_. Nanti _imouto_mu sakit."

Ujar wanita itu seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang terlihat membesar, setelah gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menggembungkan pipi-pipi _chuby_nya mendengar perkataan sang ibu- ia merajuk. Sudut bibir wanita itu kembali tertarik, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman hangat seorang ibu. Ia mencubit salah satu pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan marah_. Kaasan_ sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu..."

Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya. Ia masih saja merajuk karena merasa ibunya lebih memperhatikan calon adiknya ketimbang dirinya. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu dengan gemasnya.

".. dan jus strawberry juga."

Mendengar nama buah kesayangannya, gadis kecil itu kemudian tersenyum gembira. Dengan semangat ia mengelus lembut perut ibunya.

"Cepat keluar, _nee_.. _Imouto_-_chan_~"

Ucap gadis kecil itu setengah berbisik di depan perut ibunya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dengan sikap anaknya barusan.

"Pergilah. _Tousan _sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Wanita itu sekali lagi mengelus pucuk kepala gadis kecil itu. Dengan sebuah anggukkan yang penuh semangat, gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berlari-lari kecil.

"_Tousan_~"

"Sakura-_chan_. Kemarilah."

Mendengar suara ayahnya dari arah dapur, gadis kecil itu kemudian menuju ke dapur. Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Dengan wajah di tekuk, gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala sudut ruangan itu.

"_Tousan_? _Tousan_ dimana?"

Tak ada jawaban terdengar. Semuanya berubah menjadi sepi. Sangat sepi. Bahkan tak ada lagi suara jangkrik yang setia berbunyi dimusim panas seperti ini. Merasa ada yang aneh, gadis kecil itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat kembali pada ibunya yang mungkin masih berada di teras.

Pemandangan seketika berubah. Rumahnya yang tadinya banyak cahaya yang masuk tiba-tiba menjadi remang. Suasananya pun berubah menjadi mencekam. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari menyusuri ruangan yang baginya menjadi terasa asing.

"_Kaasan?_ _Tousan?_ Kalian dimana?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali ia ucapkan, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak satu pun jawaban yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran gadis kecil itu. Tiba-tiba langkah-langkah kecilnya berhenti ketika mendapatkan sosok anak perempuan yang umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya. Gadis kecil itu sempat memperhatikan sosok anak itu.

Anak itu berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Anak itu berkulit pucat yang memar di tubuhnya. Yang mengejutkannya, anak itu mempunyai rambut yang sama dengannya. Anak itu kemudian menengadahkah wajahnya bertatapan dengan iris _emerald _gadis kecil itu. Mata anak itu pun menyerupai matanya, namun sedikit berbeda. Anak itu mempunyai iris _emerald _yang pucat.

"_Onee-chan_."

Dengan datar anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak, dengan sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu ketakutan setengah mati. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berlari tunggang langgang ke arah ruangan besar. Ketika mendekati ruangan itu, terdengar teriakan ibunya disertai dengan bentakan ayahnya. Namun suara mereka jelas terdengar seperti ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan gadis kecil itu mendekati ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sudah penuh dengan air mata ketakutan. _Emerald_ itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat bayang-bayang orang tuanya yang seperti memberontak melawan sesuatu dalam ruangan itu.

Saat gadis kecil itu berada di ambang pintu, seketika itu tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja seperti saat ini. Sekarang gadis itu merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Orang tuanya tengah ditikam oleh sesosok manusia hitam yang terlihat menyerupai bayangan yang hidup.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ayah ibunya jatuh tersungkur di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Beberapa detik berlalu, mata gadis itu sama sekali tidak bergerak melihat kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara cekikikan yang berasal dari sosok hitam itu. _Emerald_ gadis itu kemudian untuk beberapa detik melihat sosok hitam yang tengah tertawa itu.

"KYAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan keras sukses melesat dari bibir merah gadis itu.

"_Kaasan_! _Tousan_! KYAAA!"

Suara gadis itu semakin histeris ketika kembali melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya disertai dengan makin meningginya suara tawa dari sosok hitam itu.

"TIDAK! _Kaasan_! _Tousan_!"

Tubuh gadis pinky itu bergoncang hebat.

"TIDAK!"

"Hei! Bangun! Kau membangunkan orang-orang!"

Tangan putih pemuda itu kemudian menggoncangkan tubuh mungil gadis _pinky_ itu. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat kesal dalam gelapnya ruangan tempatnya berada saat itu. Hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui celah horden putih tempatnya muncul itu saja yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

"TI-TIDAAK!"

Sekali lagi gadis _pinky_ yang tengah tertidur itu membuat urat kepala pemuda _raven_ itu berkedut kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Suara gadis itu begitu keras. Mungkin saja suara gadis itu akan membangunkan ibunya yang beristirahat di lantai bawah. Ya, lagi-lagi pemuda itu pulang diam-diam dengan kamar Sakura –gadis _pinky_ itu- yang menjadi tempat keluar masuknya.

Sekali lagi tangan putih itu menggoncangkan tubuh mungil Sakura yang masih menggeliat di dalam selimut. Kini pemuda itu tak segan-segan mengeluarkan suara bentakannya yang selalu menakutkan di pendengaran Sakura.

"Bangun! Jangan berisik!"

Mata gadis itu seketika terbuka lebar saat dirinya merasa ketidaknyamanan di tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke –pemuda _raven_ itu- menggoncangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terbangun.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk, lalu dengan tubuh yang gemetaran ia memeluk sosok pemuda yang terbilang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sasuke merasa risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadap dirinya.

Sejenak ia belum bisa mencerna apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya. Sakura menumpahkan tangisannya dalam pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa _shock_ dengan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"A-apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan!"

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh mungil Sakura dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sakura tertunduk masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Dengan suaranya yang parau itu ia menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihatnya heran. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini?' batinnya.

"A-aku ta-takut..."

Masih dengan suara paraunya, Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang ia kenakan. Tubuh gadis itu samar-samar terlihat semakin bergetar di mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Kau terlalu berisik! Merepotkan saja!"

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah pintu kamar Sakura setelah mengambil tas yang tadi ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"To-tolong jangan pergi.."

Sakura sedikit mengeraskan suaranya yang terdengar sangat serak agar dapat didengar pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak peduli. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di pintu itu.

"Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. A-aku takut sekali.."

Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu itu seketika menghentikan gerakannya setelah mendengar isakan Sakura yang terdengar sangat bergetar.

Jujur saja, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang perhatian dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi ia adalah seorang lelaki _gentleman _yang tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis seperti itu.

_Onyx_ itu terlihat melirik sosok Sakura yang tengah memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Terlihat jelas gadis itu tidak sedang berpura-pura seperti yang dilakukan gadis murahan lainnya pada Sasuke. Sakura memang sedang ketakutan.

Dengan hembusan nafas berat, Sasuke menutup kembali pintu kamar itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, eh?"

Diam. Sakura hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya diam. Sakura menangis, masih seperti tadi. Rasanya berat untuk menggerakkan bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Alhasil, hanya tatapan _emerald_nya yang sudah sangat basahlah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan pergi.."

Suara Sakura barusan benar-benar membuat _inner_ Sasuke sebagai seorang lelaki bekerja total. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura sendirian saat ini. Ternyata, dibalik sikapnya yang sangat-sangat dingin itu, Sasuke sebenarnya mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif.

"Baiklah. Aku disini."

Sepintas terlihat senyuman di wajah Sakura yang basah karena peluh bercampur air mata. Sasuke terpaku sejenak melihat sosok _pinky_ itu tersenyum lembut padanya dengan bayang-bayang sinar bulan yang sedikit masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"_Arigatou_.."

Perlahan kaki Sasuke berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Ia menaruh tasnya di dekat meja rias yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaian. Sasuke kemudian duduk di lantai, di samping tempat tidur Sakura di tempat Sakura duduk.

Perlahan gadis _pinky_ itu kembali membaringkan dirinya. Nafas gadis itu sudah terdengar lebih teratur dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya yang terasa masih sangat basah. _Emerald_nya menatap lurus ke arah plafon. Suasana menjadi sangat hening.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang terasa mendominasi, Sasuke meronggoh ponselnya dari kantong seragamnya. Terlihat jemari pemuda itu dengan lincahnya bergerak mencari sebuah kontak dii ponselnya. Setelah menemukan kontak bertuliskan '_Dobe_' itu, Sasuke kemudian memilih untuk mengiriminya _mail_.

_**To**_**: **_**Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Dobe, kau sudah tidur?_

_**SEND**_

"Sasuke-_san_, kau masih disitu?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab seadanya. Kalian tahu, kan, dia memang tipe orang yang tidak membuang kata-kata dengan percuma. Jadi wajar saja kalau jawaban yang ia berikan terkesan sangat-sangat singkat.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?"

"Hn."

Hening. Sakura jadi merasa canggung bersama pemuda itu. Namun satu sisi ia merasa senang, karena ternyata Sasuke bukan orang yang buruk seperti kesan pertamanya. Sasuke adalah orang baik, namun sikapnya terlalu cuek.

"Sasuke-_san,_ kau-"

"Tidur saja! Jangan berisik."

Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan nada kesal. Ya, ia memang kesal. Pemuda yang mencintai ketenangan itu sudah cukup terganggu dengan tingkah Naruto yang sangat berisik. Sekarang saat mengistirahatkan pendengarannya dari ocehan-ocehan sahabatnya itu, namun Sakura terus saja membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-_san._"

Kata-kata terakhir Sakura sebelum ia benar-benar diam. Mendengar pemuda itu kesal memang tidak mengenakkan di pendengarannya. Ia takut membuat Sasuke kesal dan meninggalkannya saat ini yang sedang ketakutan karena mimpi yang tak lain adalah memori Sakura yang sudah berusaha ia lupakan.

Sasuke menerima balasan _mail _dari Naruto. Dengan cepat tangannya membuka dan membaca _mail _balasan dari Naruto- sahabatnya.

_**From:**__**Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Baru saja aku mau tidur. Kau mengganggu tahu! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, heh?  
Ada apa?_

Sasuke berdecak pelan ketika membaca apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu lewat _mail_. Dengan segera ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto.

_**To:Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Ck, dasar kau. Dobe, aku merasa sangat konyol saat ini._

_**SEND**_

Tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah _mail_ baru kembali masuk di ponsel Sasuke yang tak lain dari Naruto.

_**From:Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Kerena tadi kau mencampakkan Karin, eh? Makanya, jadi laki-laki itu jangan terlalu playboy! :p_

Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal membaca balasan Naruto. Dengan segera ia kembali mengetik balasan _mail _Naruto

_**To: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Kau mau kubunuh, eh? Kau tahu, sekarang aku bersama gadis yatim itu. _

_**SEND**_

Sebuah _mail_ baru masuk dengan kilat di ponsel Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera membukanya.

_**From: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Hah? Bagaimana bisa?_

Setelah membacanya, Sasuke langsung menuliskan balasannya.

_**To: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Dia ketakutan. Ku rasa dia ini agak aneh.  
_**  
**_**SEND**_

Tak lama sebuah _mail _kembali masuk di ponsel Sasuke.

_**From: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Jadi kau menemaninya karena dia sedang ketakutan?  
Wow, Teme! Ingat! kau berutang mobil padaku! Fufufufu :B_

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya saat mengetahui dengan jelas maksud dari balasan Naruto barusan.

_**To: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan tertarik padanya! Kaulah yang seharusnya bersiap untuk melepaskan Hinata!  
Sudah. Aku capek. Bye._

_**SEND**_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya bersandar di tembok samping tempat tidur Sakura. Tangan putihnya memasukkan kembali ponsel yang ia gunakan ke dalam saku celananya.

_Onyx_nya menoleh ke arah si _pinky_ yang tengah memunggunginya. Terlihat punggung itu bergerak tak nyaman, itu berarti gadis itu belum juga terlelap. Satu hal, berarti Sasuke belum bisa pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Malam yang semakin larut dan udaranya yang dingin membuat kedua mata _onyx_ itu terasa berat. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua iris kelam itu tenggelam di balik kelopak matanya. Ia terlelap di samping Sakura.

Sementara itu di keadaan lain, Naruto yang menjadi teman _chat_ singkat Sasuke menjadi tidak bisa tidur. Ia benar-benar gelisah dibuatnya. Melepaskan Hinata tentu bukan hal mudah jika di bandingkan dengan memutuskan gadis-gadis lain. Hinata tentu sangat spesial baginya.

'Semoga saja Sasuke melupakan Hinata dan menyukai gadis itu. Kurasa ini awal yang bagus. Semoga saja..." pikiran Naruto terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yohoooo.. Ternyata Yupi bisa juga ampe chap. ini *baru juga chap 3 •̻᷆•᷇a Arigatou buat yang dah review & mau baca fic Yupi.. *terharu ⫪A⫪ semoga fic ini menghibur, nee. • ̀ ̫ˊ•V

**Hanazono yuri, sonedinda, Scarlet24, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled** ehehehe, dah update nih, senpai 'ᴗ'.. kalau agak(?) lama, gomen nee.. lagi berhalangan soalnya/**Aihaibara88** arigatou gozaimasu senpaii.. diriku terharu sangat.. tapi kyaknya senpai berlebihan, diriku masih newbe, Yupi yg harusnya bilang makasih karna senpai dah mau dukung Yupi ⫪ᴗ⫪/**Love Foam** Fugaku sengaja aku bikin agak jahat.. khekhekhe ^=^V/**desypramitha2** bingo! Senpai benar. Cowok itu Sasori-kun~ Sasu nggak kejam kok, Cuma dia cueek.. ntar pengennya buat yg happy end aaahh, jdi Sakunya nggak menderita amat(?)..

**Domo Arigatou buat yg dah review. Want to review again?**

̫•̀ᴗ•̫̀ ***KuroYupi***


	4. Chapter 4

**BLIND**

**Disclamer: **** Masashi Kishimoto | Author: KuroYupi**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T | Pair: SasuSaku & ada SasoSaku juga ^^ Cuma pasti pair utamanya SasuSaku dong :D |**

**Warning: Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, kalimat gaje, abal, EYD keseleo & beberapa keanehan lainnya.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke. **

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 4:** A Decision.**

.

.

"_Ohayou Kaasan_."

Terlihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir merah Mikoto menganggapi sapaan anaknya. Pria _onyx_ itu tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung mengambil tempatnya di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_. Kau akan ke kantor?"

Pria itu mengangguk seraya mengambil selembar roti yang sudah disediakan di atas meja. Mikoto lalu meyondorkan segelas susu hangat untuk sarapan sulung Uchiha itu.

"Hn. Hari ini aku mulai aktif di kantor."

Mikoto hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar pernyataan sang anak sembari ikut duduk berhadapan pria_ onyx_ itu. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa pria yang author maksud 'sulung Uchiha' itu. Pria berambut sebahu yang ia ikat rendah itu memang kakak Sasuke. Orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu pergi mengurusi pekerjaannya di luar kota.

Kemarin saat ia pulang, matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok gadis asing yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Namun bukan pertanyaan 'kau siapa' yang pertama kali diucapkan pria itu, melainkan ucapan 'selamat datang'. Benar. Pria _onyx_ yang baru berumur dua puluh tahun itu sudah mengetahui siapa Sakura.

"_Kaasan_, Sasuke kemana?"

Iris kedua pasang _onyx_ itu saling bertemu pandang. Sesaat kemudian terdengar Mikoto menarik napas panjang. Ibu Uchiha itu terlihat ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi –kakak Sasuke itu. Mikoto memutar bola matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Mungkin masih di kamarnya."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Dia pulang diam-diam lagi?"

Mikoto membalas tatapan _onyx _Itachi yang seolah menantikan sebuah kepastian dari ibunya. Mikoto kemudian melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dekat jendela.

"Bangunkan saja dia. Ini sudah akan terlambat."

Itachi kemudian mengangguk lambat. Ia tahu jika ibunya itu secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaannya barusan. Setelah meneguk seperempat susu hangat itu, Itachi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan ruang makan menuju lantai dua.

"Itachi.."

Pria berstelan formal itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh mendapatkan pandangan _onyx _Mikoto yang masih duduk di meja makan sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya.

"Sekalian panggilkan Sakura juga."

"Hn. Baiklah."

Setelah dua kata singkat itu, Itachi kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Kedua kakinya yang sudah berbalutkan sepatu _pantofel_ itu kemudian terlihat menapaki anak-anak tangga yang mengantarkannya menuju lantai dua.

Pandangan _onyx_nya lurus ke depan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar adiknya tercinta yang berada di bagian ujung lantai dua. Tangan putih itu kemudian mendorong engsel pintu itu sehingga menampakkan isi dari ruangan yang bercat biru tua. Iris _onyx_nya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu. Pandangannya kemudian terfokus pada tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ ber_cover_kan seprei berwarna biru dongker. Ya, terlihat bungsu Uchiha itu fanatik dengan warna-warna gelap.

Tempat tidur itu menampakkan pemandangan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tempat tidur itu rapi- sangat rapi seperti belum ada yang memakainya. Objek yang dicarinya pun tidak terlihat di atas tempat tidur itu. Kini pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan onyxnya menyusuri seluk-beluk yang mungkin saja manjadi tempat adiknya itu bersembunyi(?).

"Sasuke!"

Suara bariton pria itu terdengar memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Kini matanya terfokus pada pintu toilet yang berada di samping lemari besar baerwarna silver. Jemari pria itu mengetuk daun pintu itu agak lama.

"Sasuke, kau di dalam?"

Hening. Tak satu pun suara yang terdengar dari dalam toilet. Perlahan tangan putih itu membuka pintu toilet di depannya. Hasilnya? Tidak ada orang di sana. Toilet itu kosong.

Kening Itachi bertaut. Adiknya tidak berada di kamar.

'Anak itu semakin nakal saja' batinnya.

Dulu Sasuke pulang selalu tengah malam bahkan lewat, dan baginya itu masih bisa ditoleransi. Tapi kini? Bocah tengik itu tidak pulang ke rumah. Apa sebenarnya yang dibuat adiknya itu? Boleh saja kalau dia pulang dengan damai, tapi Sasuke kadang membuat masalah ketika ia pulang. Entah itu dalam keadaan mabuk atau pun babak belur.

Enggan memikirkan tingkah adiknya lebih jauh, pria bermarga Uchiha itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan pergi untuk memanggil Sakura. Tubuh pria itu sekarang sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat. Cepat? Ya, karena kamar Sakura hanya berjarak satu kamar yang adalah kamar tamu dari kamar Sasuke.

Ketika jemari putihnya hendak mengetuk pintu itu, tiba-tiba daun pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang membuat iris _onyx_ Itachi membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn."

Dengan santai Sasuke menguap sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. Penampilan Sasuke jauh dari kata rapi. Ia masih mengenakan seragamnya yang terlihat agak berantakan, begitu pula dengan rambut _raven_nya.

Sasuke masih belum menyadari dirinya tengah ditatap horor oleh Itachi. Entahlah, sambungan otaknya akhir-akhir ini memiliki gangguan sinyal(?) yang mengakibatkan dirinya sedikit lambat menyadari keadaan.

Dengan perlahan dilihatnya siapa sosok yang menghalanginya itu dari bawah hingga bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ pria yang menatapnya horor itu. Beberapa detik berlalu, seolah baru tersadar, Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Itachi yang masih tak berkedip menatapnya.

"A-_aniki_?!"

Iris _onyx_ Itachi bergulir. Matanya kemudian melihat sosok Sakura yang juga terpaku dengan posisi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Intinya, mereka bertiga sama-sama _shock _melihat satu sama lain.

"S-Sakura?"

Mata Itachi masih belum juga berkedip. Kedua pasang mata _onyx_ itu kini menatap horor gadis yang masih berada di tempat tidurnya itu. Rambut gadis itu agak berantakan layaknya orang yang baru saja bangun tidur, terlebih ia masih memakai piama _soft blue_ bermotifkan hati berwarna putihnya.

Mata Itachi kemudian kembali menatap adiknya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Sasuke tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Itachi saat itu.

"K-kau dan Sakura.. Kalian sudah.."

Sasuke menepuk pelan keningnya. Dugaannya benar. Kakaknya berpikir ia telah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura, calon istrinya.

"_Baka_! Kau salah paham!"

Itachi diam. Ia tidak mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke. Pikiran pria itu sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam bayangan yang berbau ehm- _hentai_. Otaknya seolah menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke yang terlihat kalang kabut dengannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya!"

Sasuke berkeras. Mimik wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kepanikan saat _onyx_ Itachi semakin menatapnya tak percaya. Tiba-tiba Itachi tersenyum tipis yang mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan menyeringai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya kembali melirik dua objek utama di depannya secara bergantian- biru dongker dan _pinky_.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti. Lebih baik benahi penampilan kalian itu. Ck, begitu nampak!"

Seusai berkata itu, Itachi berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura- yang masih membatu di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hah, dasar anak muda. Kalau seperti ini, keponakanku akan jauh lebih tua dari anakku nanti."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tak benar-benar yakin kakaknya itu mengerti apa maksudnya tadi.

"_Baka_! Mengerti apanya, eh?!"

Sasuke berjalan cepat mengejar Itachi yang sudah agak jauh. Sebelumnya, ia sempat menatap tajam Sakura yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'kenapa cuma diam saja?!' pada Sakura.

Kini gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan seolah mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah dibuat panik oleh kemunculan Itachi di depan kamarnya, dan parahnya ia salah paham dengan kehadiran Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

'Benar-benar...' batinnya seraya menarik napas panjang.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

**.**

**.**

Waktunya istirahat siang, gadis _pinky_ itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya di bawah pohon yang tempatnya tak jauh dari lapangan olahraga. Merasa dirinya masih belum cukup beradaptasi dengan situasi sekolah barunya, ia memilih untuk menyendiri dulu.

Pikiran gadis itu sedang tidak kosong. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kejadian kepergoknya Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya oleh Itachi, ternyata calon kakak iparnya itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

Pria Uchiha itu mengadukannya pada Mikoto yang disambut dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Tapi siapa sangaka? Seorang ibu normalnya akan marah jika anaknya melakukan perbuatan dewasa jika belum menikah, tapi ibu Uchiha itu justru kebalikannya. Justru dengan sangat gembira ia menatap kami berdua.

'Tidak kusangka aku akan mendapat cucu secepat ini' kata Mikoto yang membekas di pikiran Sakura. Alhasil, pernihakahannya dengan Sasuke akan dipercepat. Setelah Sasuke genap berusia sembilan belas tahun, saat itulah pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berpikir kalau dirinya akan merasa agak bebas sedikit lebih lama dari pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan, dan ia yakin Sasuke pun juga demikian. Pastilah Sasuke jadi semakin membencinya saat ini, dan itu akan menyulitkannya.

Pemuda itu mati-matian menolak pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Sakura pun sebenarnya ingin menolak pernikahan itu, tapi, yah.. Kau tahulah alasannya mengapa ia akhirnya bersedia melakukan pernikahan yang sama sekali tidak didasarkan oleh cinta itu.

"Sakura? Kenapa di sini?"

Suara itu begitu familiar. _Emerald_nya kemudian menangkap sosok pemuda beriris coklat itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"_Se-senpai_?!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil aku seperti kau memanggilku sewaktu kau masih murid baru di KJHS dulu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari duduk santai di samping Sakura. _Emerald_ itu membulat melihat pemuda itu berjarak sangat dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Ba-baiklah, um- Sasori-_kun_."

Sakura membuang muka dari pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Sasori yang melihat tingkah Sakura kemudian tertawa renyah sambil mengelus pucuk kepala _pinky_ Sakura.

"Kau lucu~"

"Sasori-_kun_..."

_Emerald_ Sakura kemudian menatap pemuda merah itu dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada pemuda itu saja.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Iris _emerald_ itu bergulir cepat menatap Sasori yang juga meliriknya.

"_Ii_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasori menghembuskan nafas panjang mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan malas. Ia tahu sifat gadis itu melebihi siapa pun yang ada di Konoha High School ini. Ia bahkan tahu saat Sakura tengah berbohong. Ia tahu, ia ingat semua tentang Sakura. Masih sampai sekarang.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, eh? Tidak apa, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terpampang jelas di wajah _baby face_nya. Sakura hening sejenak. Satu sisi ia senang pemuda itu bahkan masih ingat dengan sifatnya, namun satu sisi ia sedih. Mana mungkin ia memberitahu Sasori bahwa ia akan menikah. Itu konyol bukan?

"_Ii._ Aku benar-benar tidak ada masalah apa-apa."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lambat. Wajahnya sebisa mungkin menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan, namun tentu saja itu tidak bisa membohongi mata Sasori. Ia tahu hal itu bohong.

"Tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku kenal kau, Sakura."

Sakura diam. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasori. Sepersekian detik kemudian bibirnya bergerak.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Tapi aku tidak bisa cerita padamu. Bukan sekarang."

Jawab Sakura setelah hembusan nafas panjangnya. Sasori menatap raut wajah manis Sakura. Gadis itu sedang terpuruk. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghiburnya.

"Kau bawa apa?"

Sasori melirik kotak makan Sakura yang masih tertutup rapat. Alhasil gadis itu terbangun dari keterpurukannya saat itu. Ia membuka kotak makannya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Sasori.

"Ini _onigiri_. Kesukaanmu."

Ucap Sakura yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum. Ia senang Sakura setidaknya masih ingat hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya. Gadis itu tak melupakannya.

"Kau masih ingat."

Sakura tersenyum melihat pemuda itu terlihat senang. Sasori kemudian mengambil salah satu _onigiri_ yang ada dalam kotak makanan Sakura. Ia melahapnya sedikit.

"Aku lapar. _Demo_, rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Sasori menatap _onigiri_ yang telah digigitnya sedikit itu. Sakura kemudian terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi heran pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Itu bukan aku yang membuatnya. Pagi ini aku terlambat bangun."

Sasori hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar pejelasan Sakura. Di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda _blonde _tengah mengamati gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

Iris _saphire_nya terlihat gelisah. Naruto menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya tidak akan ada harapan ia akan menang. Itu mustahil! Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa saling menyukai sedangkan rasa ketertarikan satu sama lain saja tidak ada.

Kini kenyataan itu semakin jelas terlihat. Sasuke sudah jelas hanya tertarik pada Hinata, sedangkan Sakura juga sepertinya dekat dengan Sasori- _rival_ Sasuke sejak ia masuk ke KHS ini. Mata bak batu _saphire_ itu kemudian menatap sayu sosok gadis _indigo_ di depannya. Ia tertunduk, menyembunyikan isakan kecilnya di balik tirai poninya yang tebal.

"_Gomen_, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

Suara Naruto terdengar agak parau. Hatinya sakit melihat gadis manis itu mengeluarkan tetesan _liquid _bening dari sudut-sudut matanya. Iris _lavender_ itu sedikit terpejam karena tidak mampu menahan matanya yang berat dengan air mata.

"N-Naruto-_kun_.. jahat.."

Suara Hinata tak kalah paraunya dengan Naruto. Jangan salah sangka. Hinata menangis bukan karena Naruto tidak bertanggung jawab padanya setelah melakukan 'itu' seperti di sineton-sineton TV. Gadis _indigo_ itu menangis karena mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan taruhan dengan Sasuke.

Ia hanya mencinta Naruto, dan Naruto pun tahu itu karena ia juga hanya mencintai Hinata. Tapi kenapa ia tega mempermainkan perasaan Hinata dengan menjadikannya imbalan taruhannya dengan Sasuke?

"Dengarkan dulu, Hinata-_chan_. Sungguh, bukan aku yang menjadikanmu imbalan. Itu _tem_- maksudku Sasuke.."

Ujar Naruto seraya mencoba menggenggam tangan putih susu Hinata, namun gadis itu menolaknya. Ia memilih menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeka air matanya yang keluar ketimbang digenggam oleh tangan tan itu.

"S-sama saja! K-kau menyetujuinya, kan?"

Isakan Hinata terdengar semakin mengeras, membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu menjambak pelan rambutnya. Sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, namun Hinata masih juga tidak mengerti.

"Arrg.. Dengarkan aku, Hinata!"

Hinata tertegun sesaat saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terdengar keras padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto seperti itu padanya. Hinata memandang iris _saphire_ Naruto yang menatapnya serius.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Jadi, pikirkan saja apa mungkin aku menjadikanmu taruhan konyol seperti itu."

Suara Naruto terdengar kembali melembut mendapati tatapan terkejut Hinata. Perlahan terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi _chubby_ gadis_ indigo_ itu. Hinata tersipu mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Ini semua ulah Sasuke. Tapi jika kau tidak juga mengerti, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan putuskan aku, ya?"

Ujar Naruto sembari membuang mukanya yang juga terlihat merona. Perlahan Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto. Itu terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memohon dibelikan permen. Tangan putih susu itu perlahan meraih tangan Naruto yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-_kun_."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku punya rencana.."

Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Rencana?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda _blonde_ itu saat ini.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tidak terlihat dengan pasangan sejati(?)nya, Naruto. Pemuda raven itu memilih untuk berdiam di kelas. Gadis-gadis murahan yang bercumbu dengannya sudah pergi diusirnya. Ia sedang ingin sendiri. Kepalanya berkedut memikirkan ia akan melepas status lajangnya ketika usianya sudah menginjak sembilan belas tahun. Ia akan menikah.

Ditatapnya hamparan biru langit lewat jendela di sampingnya. Ia merasa agak tenang ketika melakukan itu. Hal itu seperti obat penawar sementara untuknya disaat ia sedang stres. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar mengganggu momen damainya.

Tangan putihnya meronggoh ponsel itu dan segera menggangkatnya malas ketika melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

_To the point_. Itulah sifat Sasuke. Ia tidak suka berbasa-basi apalagi dengan orang yang sekarang sedang meneleponnya. Terdengar orang itu terkekeh pelan mendengar nada ketus dari Sasuke.

"Kau masih marah tentang tadi pagi itu, eh?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya itu.

"Menurutmu?"

Sekali lagi orang itu tertawa pelan. Ia menganggap jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke terasa lucu. Aneh.

"Sudahlah, Sasu-_chan_. Jangan marah padaku."

"Ck. Langsung saja! Apa maumu?"

Celetuk Sasuke ketus. Benar-benar karakter pemuda itu. Tak lama orang yang meneleponnya itu menjawab dengan tidak lagi didahului oleh tawa yang membuat kepala Sasuke memanas.

"Setelah kau mengantar Sakura-_chan_ pulang, segera datang ke kantor. _Tousan_ mau membicarakan hal penting denganmu."

"Ck. Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya dengan _suffix –chan_, eh?"

Tawa orang itu kembali terdengar renyah dipendengaran Sasuke.

"Kau juga seharusnya memanggilnya begitu, kan? Dia kan calon is-tri-mu~"

Jawab orang itu dengan nada yang jelas menggoda Sasuke.

"Kau mau kubunuh, eh?!"

Sasuke meninggikan suaranya ketika orang itu mengungkit lagi kata yang sepertinya anti baginya- calon istri. Dengan kesal Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri percakapannya dengan orang itu, kemudian terlihat tangan putihnya menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja dengan kasar.

"Ck. _Baka aniki_!"

Geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

Langkah kaki pemuda _raven_ itu terdengar sangat mantap. Masih dengan pakaian seragamnya, ia -Sasuke- sekarang tengah menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya. Setibanya di depan ruangan berpintu dua itu, matanya menutup sebentar sembari menarik nafas panjang.

Ini tidak seperti biasanya, ayahnya ingin bicara dengannya dan itu hal yang serius. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayahnya yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan Itachi. Tangan putih itu hendak membuka salah satu pintu tersebut, namun sayang pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang tidak ingin di lihatnya- Itachi.

"Oh, Sasuke? Kau sudah sampai rupanya."

Sasuke jelas nampak tidak tertarik dengan objek di depannya. Iris _onyx_nya langsung mencari sosok ayahnya dari balik tubuh Itachi, tanpa memperhatikannya sama sekali. Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan _onyx _Fugaku, seketika itu juga ia berjalan melewati Itachi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan saat menerima sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya. Setelah melihat sebentar adiknya menghampiri meja kerja sang ayah, Itachi berlalu dibalik pintu dan pergi entah kemana.

"Apa yang _Tousan_ ingin bicarakan denganku?"

Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya perlahan yang saat ini duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ayah Uchiha itu kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya saat ini.

"Ini mengenai gadis Haruno itu."

Kening Sasuke seketika bertaut. Lagi-lagi gadis yatim itu yang disangkut pautkan dengan dirinya. Mungkin ayahnya tidak tahu kalau itu membuatnya semakin membenci gadis itu.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tahu arah pembicaraanku, kan?"

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah melihat ekspresi yang diutarakan oleh anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak mau menikahinya. Kenapa tidak menyuruh Itachi saja? Dia anak kesayangan _Tousan_, kan?"

Kening Fugaku tertekuk mendengar penolakan langsung dari Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau pikir aku lebih mementingkan Itachi, eh?"

Terdengar suara Fugaku meninggi. Sasuke tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya membuang muka untuk tidak berhadapan langsung dengan _onyx _Fugaku yang menakutkan. 'Ck, memang begitu, kan?!' batinnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh banyak penjelasan, bocah.."

Lima belas menit berlalu, Fugaku resmi menyelesaikan ocehannya yang ditujukan pada satu-satunya objek hidup di ruangannya- Sasuke. Nampak bungsu Uchiha itu menopang kedua kepalanya yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berpikir, mencerna semua ucapan ayahnya.

Sesaat kemudian wajahnya terangkat dan menunjukkan keseriusan pada Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Fugaku kemudian mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Tapi.."

Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya yang sukses membuat Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar satu kata itu. Kini wajah tampan Sasuke menyeringai.

"..ada syaratnya."

.

.

Matahari senja menampakkan sinar kemerahannya yang indah. Udara terasa menghangat dengan kicauan burung disore hari. Suasana damai seperti ini memang hampir selalu terjadi di kediaman Uchiha.

Ditengah suasana damai itu, sebuah mobil _sport_ dengan kelajuan tinggi memarkirkan dirinya di tempat parkir bawah tanah rumah itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian terlihat sosok pemuda yang sekali lagi masih dengan pakaian seragamnya, masuk ke dalam rumah Uchiha itu.

Dengan langkah lebar ia menapakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Langkah lebar pemuda itu sempat melambat ketika melewati kamar Sakura. _Onyx_nya menatap sejenak daun pintu yang tertutup itu sebelum ia kembali melangkah dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sosok pemuda itu kembali terlihat dengan pakaian yang santai dengan rambut yang terlihat agak basah. Baju kaus biru dongker dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem itu begitu terlihat santai dibanding penampilan sebelumnya.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya lambat ke arah tangga. Tak lama kemudian, _onyx_nya menangkap sosok nenek Chiyo membawa baki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Hei, tua!"

Panggilnya. Sontak nenek itu berbalik dan langsung membuangkukkan badannya ketika mengetahui siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"_Konnichi wa_, Sasuke-_sama_. Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sasuke terus melangkah hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan nenek itu. _Onyx_nya kemudian melirik sekilas pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju pada nenek itu.

"Dimana gadis itu?"

Nenek Chiyo menautkan keningnya. Ia belum mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Gadis _pink_ itu."

Seketika mata nenek Chiyo terbuka lebar mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Bagus."

Satu kata singkat dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya suskes membuat nenek Chiyo membulatkan matanya melihat sosok _raven_ itu tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan memasukinya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghalangi pemuda itu masuk ke kamar Sakura, namun apa dayanya. Ia hanya seorang pembantu yang mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Uchiha. Dengan hembusan napas berat ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang tengah berada di dalam kamar Sakura kemudian menutup pintunya pelan. _Onyx_nya mencari sosok _pinky _yang dicarinya. Gadis itu tak ada di sini. Namun seketika itu juga matanya terfokus pada balkon yang tirainya melambai-lambai diterpa angin yang cukup kuat.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendapati sosok _pink_ yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Sudah kukatakan _Baasan_, aku tidak memerlukan apa-apa la-"

Dengan sebuah senyuman, gadis itu menoleh melihat sosok yang datang menghampirinya. Seketika itu juga _emerald_nya terkejut dengan sosok Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu balkon.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Sakura bangun dari posisi duduknya. Kini ia berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"A-ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke diam. Ia hanya menunjukkan sebuah seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

"Kemarilah."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Dengan ragu, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Sasuke. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura dan memutar posisi mereka, membuat tubuh mungil Sakura membentur dinding dengan cukup keras.

Gadis itu meringis pelan. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menautkan kedua lengannya ke tembok dan memenjarakan tubuh gadis itu. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat ketika tubuh Sasuke semakin menghimpitnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya seolah dipompa lebih cepat saat melihat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi dengan seringaian nakal. Kini ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Sasuke.

Tangan putihnya hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak semakin merapat. Jarak antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi ketika Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Mata Sakura masih setia bertatapan dengan _onyx _Sasuke yang seolah menghipnotis dirinya.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

Ujar Sasuke pelan membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Pernikahan itu. Ayo lakukan!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Woaaa.. hai-hai Yupi di sini.. gomen lama ^^a karena satu dan lain hal jadi gak bisa update kilat *alesan.. okee.. sekali lagi, semoga fic ini menghibur •⥐•V

**Racchan Cherry-desu,sonedinda,hanazono yuri,bigbangVIP,sakura **udah up nih senpai~ gomen deh kalo lama.. ntar sasu bakal suka kok ama saku seiring berjalannya waktu.. Thx dah mau review yaa •᷇ ̫•᷆ b/ **sky yuzu **arigatou.. genrenya dah terlanjur tragedy, jdi endnya ntar liat lah*sok misterius.. kalo senpai  
penasaran, read trus yaa *ditabok ̫•⥐•᷿ /**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled **salam kece ̫ 7 *eh? Boleh tuh sarannya senpai~ ntar Yupi pikir2 ya~/**Baby Kim** sasu dilantai kok.. kasian juga sih sasunya bobo dilantai TTATT kalo bobo bareng saku ntar sasunya ditonjok *dikejar saku ⥐

**Domo Arigatou buat yg dah mau review & juga buat para silent reader. Kalo boleh sih review juga, biar Yupi tahu kurang & salahnya apa.. Yupi masih newbe •᷿ᴗ•᷿a**

**So, want to review again?**

̫•̀ᴗ•̫̀ ***KuroYupi***


	5. Chapter 5

alohaa.. hehe, lamaa baru up lagi.. gak ada plsa soalnya*gak nanya*

ya, udah. makasih buat yg dah review, ya ^^

selamat membaca 'w'd

* * *

**BLIND**

**Disclamer: **** Masashi Kishimoto | Author: KuroYupi**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T | Pair: SasuSaku & ada SasoSaku juga ^^ Cuma pasti pair utamanya SasuSaku dong :D |**

**Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, EYD keseleo, dll.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke. **

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 5: **She is Mine****!**

.

.

"Pernikahan itu. Ayo lakukan!"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat _emerald_ Sakura tak bergerak sama sekali. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, bukan? Pagi tadi ia mati-matian menolak pernikahan mereka yang akan dipercepat karena kesalahpahaman Itachi. Tapi sekarang? Pemuda itu bertingkah aneh dan mengatakan ia akan melakukan pernikahan itu.

Perlahan Sasuke melanjutkan gerakannya yang tadi ia hentikan. Jarak antara mereka kini benar-benar terkikis. Hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kaget dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal menerima penolakan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Yang benar saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi seorang Sasuke ditolak oleh seorang gadis saat ia akan menciumnya. Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap rendah gadis itu.

"Kalau jadi wanitaku, kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau. Itu yang pertama."

Sakura menatap horor Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya saat ini.

"L-lalu, kau tadi m-mau melakukan apa?!"

Ujar Sakura yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah tatapan kesal dari _onyx_ Sasuke. 'Dia ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?' batin pemuda _raven_ itu. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau yang pertama masuk dalam kehidupanku..."

Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Sakura bergidik mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar ketus itu.

"... Jadi jangan pernah menyesal."

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sakura yang masih bersandar di dinding balkon. Belum jauh jarak di antara mereka, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini baru akan dimulai, Haruno."

Sasuke memelankan suaranya namun sangat jelas terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Pemuda itu benar-benar bersikap dingin padanya. Sedetik kemudian terdengar pintu kamar itu terbuka dan kembali menutup pelan.

Sasuke telah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang masih terpaku mendengar perkataanya barusan. Itu benar-benar seperti menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam kandang singa. Perlahan tubuh gadis _pinky_ itu terasa lemas hingga ia terduduk di lantai balkon.

"Kau benar. Ini baru akan mulai."

Ujarnya dengan lirih sambil menatap cemas langit senja yang perlahan menghitam.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

"Apa?! Jadi kau akan menikah dengan gadis itu jika sudah cukup umur?!"

Naruto terlihat terkejut mendengar penuturan singkat Sasuke. Setelahnya pemuda _blonde_ itu ber_smirk_ ria.

"Biar kuperjelas sekali lagi, _dobe_. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Ujar pemuda _raven_ itu sembari memutar bola matanya bosan melihat ekspresi senang Naruto. Seketika itu juga cengiran di wajah _tan_nya buyar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar ketus.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau sudah setuju akan menikah dengannya, kan? Itu tentu saja artinya kau mulai tertarik padanya."

Celetuk Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke menatap datar wajah sahabat yang berada di sampingnya. Sedikit demi sedikit seringaian tipis menghiasi wajah_ stoic_ itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka, _dobe_. Ternyata gadis yatim itu tambang emas untukku."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang masih setia didampingi oleh sebuah seringaian kemenangannya. Pemuda _tan_ itu tidak sepenuhnya, ralat- sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Sasuke yang baru saja menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

Sasuke menerawang iris _saphire_ Naruto yang masih beradu pandang dengan _onyx_nya, sembari mengingat kejadian yang selalu membekas di otaknya sejak kemarin sore. Dengan agak panjang lebar Sasuke menjelaskan maksud perkataannya, karena ia tahu pemuda _blonde_ itu mempunyai daya tangkap yang sangat kurang.

Dengan tenang bibir tipis pemuda _raven_ itu menceritakan kejadian yang tepatnya terjadi di kantor perusahaan keluarganya- Uchiha Corp. Dalam ruangan ayahnya itu, ingatan Sasuke kian merajalela. Saat ayahnya dengan singkat menjelaskan alasan kehadiran Sakura dalam keluarga mereka.

.

"Gadis itu adalah ahli waris Haruno Corp."

Fugaku memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat mulai memperhatikan topik yang mereka bahas. Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelahnya, menggambarkan ia belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan kau sudah tahu itu."

Fugaku memberikan sedikit penjedaan diperkataannya.

"Perusahaan itu memiliki daya saing yang cukup tinggi di dunia bisnis. Dan meskipun pendatang baru, ia sudah memiliki nama di kalangan investor."

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang ditempatinya. Pria paruh baya itu nampak mencari posisi nyamannya untuk menerangkan pada anak bungsunya.

"Ini kesempatan baik untuk mengambil alih perusahaan itu."

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke untuk berkomentar dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya.

"Perusahaan itu masih dalam posisi labil pasca kematian orang tuanya, dan kesempatan itu tidak boleh disia-siakan."

Fugaku menatap tajam wajah datar Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menikahinya."

Iris Sasuke mendelik mendengar perkataan ayahnya barusan.

"Aku sudah membuat persetujuan dengan gadis itu dan orang tuanya jauh sebelum mereka tewas. Kalian berdua akan dinikahkan."

Sasuke masih tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai apa yang baru saja disampaikan ayahnya. Namun jelas terlihat raut wajah tampan itu tidak menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dengan kata lain, perjodohan."

Fugaku menutup penjelasannya pada Sasuke. Kini tubuh pria paruh baya itu condong ke meja dengan tangan yang ia lipat.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Itachi?!"

Ujar Sasuke sekali lagi menolak perintah ayahnya. Kembali lagi kening Fugaku bertaut mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya itu.

"Itachi sudah bertunangan. Lagipula yang dijodohkan itu kau, bukan dia."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit frustasi mendengar jawaban ringan ayahnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau ayahnya hanya menjadikan itu alasan untuk melindungi Itachi dan menjadikannya sebagai orang yang ditukarkan dengan perusahaan konyol itu. Ck, ayah macam apa dia itu?

Tangan putih pemuda itu terlihat menopang wajahnya yang tertunduk. Pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras- sangat keras dengan keadaan yang harus ia terima. Fugaku membiarkan anak itu untuk berpikir. Sekian detik berlalu, pemuda itu kemudian memperlihatkan lagi wajahnya dengan ekspresi seriusnya pada Fugaku.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Fugaku kemudian mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Tapi..."

Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya yang sukses membuat Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar satu kata itu. Kini wajah tampan Sasuke menyeringai.

"... ada syaratnya."

Fugaku semakin menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan putranya. Sekian detik berlalu, Fugaku seolah tidak ingin angkat bicara. Pada akhirnya, Sasukelah yang kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Aku minta saham lima puluh persen."

Ujar Sasuke mantap. Kedua iris _onyx_ Fugaku nampak sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan yang diajukan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengelolanya. Tapi itu tidak akan jadi masalah, kan? Selagi aku punya kemampuan."

Melihat Fugaku masih belum berkomentar apapun, Sasuke kembali menyeringai kecil lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Aku bahkan mungkin akan membina rumah tangga lebih cepat daripada Itachi. Karena itu, balik nama saham itu menjadi milikku. "

Fugaku mendengus pelan merespon perkataan putra bungsunya. Matanya terpejam sebentar menimbang-nimbang permintaan yang lebih tepat dikatakan persyaratan dari Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pria itu kembali menghembuskan napas berat.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku baru akan memberimu dua puluh persen. Sisanya setelah kalian menikah dan kau sudah bisa bertanggung jawab."

"Hn."

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan nampak jelas menghiasi wajah _stoic_nya. Kini ia dapat melebihi pria menyebalkan yang ia panggil kakak itu.

.

"_Temeee_! Kau tega sekali-"

Celetuk Naruto setelah mendengar habis semua penjelasan Sasuke. Pemuda _tan_ itu menautkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar semua kata-kata Sasuke dengan teliti.

"Ng?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya yang menampakkan sorot mata yang seolah berkata 'tega apanya?' pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendapatkan sorotan seperti itu hanya menghela napas berat.

"Menukar seorang gadis manis dengan kekuasaan seperti itu, kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita, eh?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengambil sekotak jus tomat kotak kesukaannya dari genggaman Naruto dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Apa peduliku? Lagipula setelah menikah, dia akan kuceraikan. Kalau kau tertarik dengannya, ambil saja."

Ujar pemuda _raven_ itu dengan nada datar, membuat pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya itu membuka mulut dengan tidak elitnya mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hhh. _Teme_, dengarkan aku. Kalau kau mempermainkan wanita, boleh saja. Tapi ini sudah kelewatan. Pernikahan itu bukan permainan, _teme_!"

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar jelas berasal dari pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Iris _saphire_nya memandang bosan Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak memperhatikan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, kau akan kena karma, _teme_!"

_Onyx _pemuda itu masih sama. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit frustasi dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Lupakan! Aku sudah mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini, _teme_! Jangan menyesal!"

Celetuk Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat ekspresi datar Sasuke. Pemuda licik itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perkataannya. Dasar.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

**Sakura POV**

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang sedikit aneh. Tampan- harus ku akui itu. Aku bahkan sempat terpesona pada pandangan pertama padanya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa dia itu _perfect_.

Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya banyak digilai para gadis. Tapi sayang, sikapnya sangat buruk. Kasar, egois dan pemarah. Terkadang aku takut jika ditatap tajam olehnya, meski aku juga kadang tersedot oleh pesona matanya.

Oh- astaga. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Karena aku telah bertemu lagi dengan cintaku- Sasori-_kun_. Aku beruntung bertemu lagi dengannya disaat-saat aku merasa butuh tumpuan seperti sekarang ini.

Sosok pemuda yang selalu mengganjal di pikiranku saat aku berada di Amegakure, adalah masa laluku yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan.

Benar. Indah karena ialah sosok yang menjadi penyemangat dalam hari-hariku. Ia selalu ada untukku, bahkan saat aku tidak memintanya. Aku pun berusaha menjadi seorang gadis yang baik untuknya.

Kekasih yang sangat kucintai itu adalah sosok yang sangat berarti untukku. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku saat aku terpuruk. Ia yang mendorongku untuk menjadi orang yang menghargai setiap waktu yang terasa sangat menyesakkanku.

Semuanya lebih berarti jika bersamanya. Itu benar- aku merasakannya.

Tapi karena gadis itu, gadis yang datang dan menjadi pengenengah hubungan kami, aku merasa semakin jauh darinya. Aku membencinya, namun aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya karena dia adalah... sahabatku.

Aku tahu dia sebelumnya sudah menyukai Sasori-_kun_. Bahkan mungkin ia lebih dulu kenal dengannya. Tapi Sasori-_kun_ memilihku dan aku juga sama.

Semenjak ia tahu mengenai hubungan kami, ia berkata akan melupakan Sasori-_kun_ dan merelakannya untukku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia itu... bohong. Mungkin dia tak menyadari aku memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya pada Sasori-_kun_. Selalu mencari perhatian padanya dan juga selalu bicara hal-hal mengenainya.

Untung saja aku bisa mengendalikan diriku karena mengingat dia adalah teman dekatku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan langsung menamparnya dan berkata 'jangan ganggu hubungan kami' padanya. Tapi- tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat itu. Aku memilih untuk diam.

Sampai saat aku harus pindah ke Amegakure karena mengikuti keluargaku, aku benar-benar kecewa padanya.

Malam itu, aku ingin memberitahukan langsung mengenai kepindahanku pada Sasori-_kun_. Aku menunggunya di taman selama tiga jam, namun ia tidak juga datang. Setelahnya, ia meneleponku dan minta maaf dengan suara yang sedikit panik. Kurasa saat itu ia sedang sibuk. Aku memakluminya. Dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa, aku pulang.

Setelahnya, aku menulis secarik surat untuk Sasori-_kun_. Aku ingin ia datang untuk mengantarkan kepergianku esok hari. Surat itu kutitipkan pada sahabatku itu untuk disampaikan pada Sasori-_kun. _Ia menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Esoknya, saat pesawat tumpanganku sudah akan berangkat, Sasori-_kun_ belum juga datang. Aku jadi sangat khawatir dengan dirinya. Mungkinkah ia mengalami kejadian yang- ah! Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Ku putuskan untuk meneleponnya, namun berkali-kali ia tidak menjawab. Itu membuat perasaanku semakin tidak tenang.

Pada akhirnya, ia menjawab teleponku dengan nada santai. Aku menjadi lega mendengar suaranya. Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Namun suara lain yang tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

"Sasori-_kun_, kau di mana?"

Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir. Tapi mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku di-"

"Sasori-_kun_, p-piringnya ada di mana?"

**DEG**

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Suara itu... sahabatku. Mereka sedang bersama- lagi. Waktu seakan berhenti. Bisingnya orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam _airport _terdengar seperti dengungan lebah di pendengaranku.

"Ada di lemari dekat meja makan."

Hening sejenak. Aku masih terpaku mendengar pembicaraan singkat di seberang sana.

"Oh- aku menemukannya."

Suara gadis itu terdengar lagi.

"Sakura? Kau masih di sana?"

Aku tersadar dari keterkejutanku. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak memperdengarkannya pada Sasori-_kun._

"_H-ha'i_."

"Ada apa?"

Tanyanya singkat. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak datang?"

"Ke mana?"

Aku terdiam, benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Hatiku rasanya sakit dibuatnya. Ia melupakan aku dan memilih untuk bersama-sama dengan gadis itu. Padahal aku adalah kekasihnya. Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Oh- ayolah. Jangan katakan kalau dia tidak serius denganku.

Saat itu juga aku menutup ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku tasku. Aku tak mempedulikan lagi setiap panggilan masuk yang membuat ponselku bergetar. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya. Air mataku jatuh tak tertahan saat detik-detik pesawat yang kunaiki akan berangkat.

Aku masih mengharapkan melihat sosok dirinya dari sekian banyak orang yang mengantar keberangkatan sanak saudara mereka. Dia tidak ada di sana. Dan itulah yang menjadi sebuah kenangan buruk terakhirku di Konoha. Pergi meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku dengan sebuah luka yang menganga- karena pemuda itu.

Oh- itu masa lalu. Nyatanya kini aku kembali lagi ke kota ini dengan alasan yang berat, yaitu... menikah. Namun pada akhirnya aku tahu semua kebenarannya. Sasori-_kun_ tidak menerima surat dariku dan saat itu ia sebenarnya sedang memasak untuk penggalangan dana amal. Aku mengerti sekarang, semuanya itu hanya kesalahpahaman kecuali surat itu.

Gadis itu tidak memberikan suratku pada Sasori-_kun._ Padahal ia menerima suratku dan berjanji akan menyampaikannya pada Sasori-_kun._ Aku tidak menyangka ia sejahat itu padaku.

Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin larut dalam masa lalu. Aku harus menatap lurus ke depan seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan Sasori-_kun_ padaku.

Masa depan. Aku ragu bagaimana dengan masa depanku kelak. Menjalin hubungan intim dengan bungsu Uchiha itu rasanya sangat berat. Semuanya karena tidak adanya cinta yang kami rasakan. Kami hanya berusaha untuk saling menguntungkan.

Benar. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar semua penuturan Sasuke pada pemuda jabrik yang selalu bersamanya itu. Aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Tapi, itu kenyataan. Aku pun tak lebih hanya memanfaatkan dirinya, meski dalam hal ini posisiku yang paling sulit karena tak diberi pilihan lain.

Dua hari berlalu sejak aku mendengar alasan mengapa ia mau menikahiku, semuanya berjalan normal. Mungkin tidak senormal yang kalian pikirkan. Normal yang kumaksudkan adalah sikap Sasuke yang biasanya padaku. Dingin dan cuek, namun aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

Terkadang saat tak kusadari, ia bahkan berusaha sedikit ramah padaku meski itu tak terlihat. Membelikanku jus kotak atau pun melirikku saat aku bicara padanya. Bodoh, bukan? Dari hal-hal kecil itu aku mulai menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya meski sering didominasi oleh keheningan.

Setidaknya ia tidak berlaku kasar padaku, aku sudah tenang. Mungkin ia akan berubah dan menerimaku di sampingnya kelak adalah sebuah harapan kecil yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku pun juga berusaha untuk menerima sosok Uchiha itu dalam kehidupanku.

Semoga saja ini awal yang baik untuk itu.

**Sakura POV End**

.

.

"Hei! Kau! Anak baru!"

Pendengaran Sakura tiba-tiba terusik. Ia sedang menyusuri koridor kelas untuk pulang saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sangat tidak mengenakkan. Memang benar dia anak baru dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu mengapa ia belum juga memiliki teman. Mereka seolah menjauhinya, itu terkhusus untuk anak perempuan. Sedang anak laki-laki biasa menggodanya. Memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, seorang Sakura itu sangat menarik perhatian.

"Kau! Apa kau tuli?!"

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat ketus. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap gadis itu. _Emerald_nya menatap tenang sosok gadis yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu tidak hanya sendiri. Mereka ada berdua. Satu berambut merah, dan satunya lagi berambut pirang. Keduanya tengah memandangnya sinis.

"Kalian bicara denganku? _Gomenasai,_ aku tidak tahu. Karena namaku bukan 'anak baru'."

Ujar Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_nya. Ia tahu kedua gadis itu mempunyai maksud tidak baik. Seketika itu juga kedua gadis itu berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan, yang bagi pendengaran mereka, Sakura seolah menantangnya. Sakura tahu kedua gadis itu. Gadis merah ataupun pirang itu pernah terekam oleh matanya tengah bercumbu dengan Sasuke, calon suaminya.

"Ck. Kau sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut melawan kami, eh?!"

Ujar si merah sambil melangkahkan kaki putihnya kearah Sakura yang masih diam dengan tatapan _innocent_nya. Gadis _blonde _yang satu lagi pun tidak tinggal diam. Dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan dadanya, ia mengekor di belakang si merah. Keduanya semakin memandang sinis Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada bicara yang sopan dan wajah _innocent_nya. Gadis merah itu kemudian tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban Sakura yang baginya sangat memuakkan. Dengan perlahan ia mengitari Sakura yang masih diam di tempatnya semula. Kedua gadis itu kemudian memperhatikan penampilan Sakura dari bawah sampai ujung kepalanya dengan tawa yang jelas terdengar mengejek.

"Kau butuh alasan, nona? Kurasa kami punya banyak."

Ujarnya lagi sembari mengambil beberapa helaian _pink _Sakura yang terurai indah. Sakura mulai menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu kemudian membalas tatapan tajam Sakura dengan seringaian yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa, nona? Kau mau mendengar beberapa, eh? Kurasa kau cukup tertarik."

Kembali gadis itu memandang rendah Sakura. Sakura masih diam. Sungguh, dalam pikirannya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri terlibat dalam hal ini. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menanggapi ocehan gadis angkuh ini. Bukannya gadis pinky itu takut, tapi ia sangat malas jika harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Ku beritahu ya, _pinky_..."

Gadis _blonde _itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Dengan wajah angkuhnya ia berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"... kau itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Lihat penampilanmu! Kurasa kau tidak memiliki cermin di rumahmu."

Ujarnya mengejek.

"Kau tidak pantas bersekolah di sini."

Sambungnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Kini nampak ekspresi sesungguhnya dari kedua gadis yang tengah mem_bully_nya saat ini. Tangan gadis merah yang memegang helaian rambutnya kini terasa menguat. Kini jelas rambut Sakura dijambak oleh gadis itu.

"Kulihat kau tidak sadar diri, nona sok cantik. Kau mendekati Sasuke, kan?"

Ujar si merah. Sakura mendelik tajam mendengar perkataannya barusan. Jadi karena pemuda dingin itu mereka berbuat seperti ini pada dirinya?!

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak pernah medekatinya!"

Urat kepala Sakura sudah berkedut kesal. Dihempaskannya tangan si merah itu dengan kasar hingga jambakannya terlepas.

"Heh?! Kau ternyata benar-benar tidak takut mati, eh?! Sudah jelas kau pulang pergi ke sekolah dengannya kemarin. Jangan harap kau lakukan juga hari ini!"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening lebarnya. Gadis _blonde_ itu maju mendekati Sakura. Sakura tak menghindar. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengan mereka berdua. Ia merasa Fugaku bahkan seribu kali lebih menakutkan dibanding kedua gadis murahan ini.

"Jampi apa yang kau gunakan, eh?! Dasar wanita jalang!"

Sakura tak menyangka sama sekali dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Kini sudut bibir Sakura terasa sangat perih. Perlahan tangan putih Sakura menyentuh pelan tempat gadis itu memukul wajahnya. Sebuah _liquid_ berbau amis itu cukup membuat Sakura berada pada batas kesabarannya.

Kedua gadis itu justru tertawa lepas melihat sudut bibir Sakura yang mengeluarkan darah. _Emerald_nya memandang kesal kedua sosok di depannya.

"Kalian mau apa, eh?!"

Masih berusaha untuk sabar, Sakura bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Masih belum tahu, eh? Jangan dekati Sasuke! Dia milik kami!"

Ujar si merah. Sakura bahkan ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya. 'Milik kami' eh? Berbagi lelaki maksudmu? Ck, mereka tidak sadar itu membuat mereka terdengar benar-benar seperti wanita murahan!

Cekikikan pelan melesat keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura yang sudutnya terlihat lebam. Kedua gadis itu menjadi semakin kesal pada gadis _pinky_ itu. Mereka bertatapan sejenak lalu saling menyeringai.

"Sepertinya dia butuh pelajaran."

Dengan tiba-tiba si _blonde_ memegang kedua tangan Sakura hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Dengan santai si merah mendekati Sakura lalu kembali menjambak rambutnya hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

Saat itu Sasuke muncul dari balik tembok ruang musik. Pemuda berambut dongker itu baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dari Ibiki sensei karena membolos pelajarannya kemarin. Ia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sakura yang tengah ditindas. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, Sasuke menghampiri tiga orang yang saat ini membuat kegaduhan di koridor. Untung saja koridor saat ini sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Saat dirinya tinggal berjarak satu meter dari tiga objek tersebut, tiba-tiba Sakura menendang kuat perut gadis merah itu hingga ia jatuh terjerambab ke depan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menghentakkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat si _blonde_ yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada gadis merah itu, terlepas dari Sakura.

Kini Sakura berbalik menghadap gadis _blonde_ itu sambil membuang tas selempangnya kesembarang arah. Si _blonde _bergidik ngeri mendapatkan _emerald_ Sakura yang penuh amarah.

Dengan tiba-tiba, tangan mulus Sakura meninju wajah gadis _blonde _itu dengan kuat hingga gadis itu jatuh membentur dinding. Sasuke membatu di tempat melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis _pinky_ itu terlihat err- menakutkan.

Satu tinjuan lagi hendak dilayangkan Sakura kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sakura! Hentikan itu!"

Suara itu bukan berasal dari Sasuke. Oh, mana mungkin. Pemuda itu bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun. Keempat orang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara yang berasal dari arah toilet laki-laki. Sakura masih terdiam di posisinya melihat sosok pemuda itu.

"S-Sasori-_kun_?"

Dengan wajah datar, Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang masih tak bergerak. Setelah berada di hadapan gadis _pinky_ itu, iris _brownis_nya menatap sosok Sakura dengan seksama. Diraihnya tangan putih Sakura dan ditariknya pelan.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Sakura. Tidak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi, kan?"

Ujarnya lembut, membuat _emerald_ Sakura terlihat lebih tenang. Sasori mengambil tas selempang Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera membawanya –Sakura- pergi meninggalkan koridor, tempat terjadinya perkara. Mungkin mereka tak sadar diri mereka menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga orang yang tersisa itu.

Sederet pertanyaan berkecimpung dalam pikiran Sasuke. Mereka sangat dekat. Memang bukan pertama kali ia melihat Sakura dan Sasori itu berdua, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Kedekatan kedua orang itu seolah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dengan mereka?

"Ck. Akasuna Sasori. Kau mengambil milikku."

Decaknya pelan seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sibuk mengurusi bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri akibat ulah Sakura. Salah mereka sendiri mencoba menindas _spring girl_ itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sudah kebal dengan yang namanya 'penindasan' seperti itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Ujar mereka manja saat Sasuke melewati mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hanya tatapan menusuknya yang menjadi jawaban atas suara menjijikkan mereka. Sasuke berlalu tanpa menghiraukan kedua gadis murahan yang ia tahu bernama Karin dan Shion itu.

.

.

"Aaw! _I-itai_! Pelan-pelan, Sasori-_kun_!"

"Ini sudah pelan, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begitu, eh?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak merubah _mood_nya yang masih sangat buruk. Sasori melanjutkan pengobatannya pada sudut bibir Sakura yang terlihat lebam. Hanya memberikan antiseptik pada luka kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa kau ditindas seperti dulu lagi?"

Sakura diam berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, kau sudah tahu itu."

Sasori tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terdengar ketus. Wajah _baby face_nya kemudian tersenyum jenaka.

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau yang mereka tindas adalah seekor monster jidat perkasa."

Satu cubitan kecil mengenai perut pemuda itu. Sasori meringis pelan menerima cubitan Sakura, setelahnya ia justru melanjutkan tawaannya.

"Jangan menertawaiku!"

Celetuk Sakura.

"Ahahaha... _Gomen_. Hanya bercanda."

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya. Kini ia memandang wajah Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan _bad mood_, hanya membalas dengan tatapan malasnya.

"_Nani_?"

Satu kata yang terdengar ketus melesat dari bibir mungil Sakura. Kini sosok pemuda tampan di depannya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja! _Baka_."

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sasori. Tentu saja masih sakit, toh luka ini baru ia dapatkan dua belas menit yang lalu. Sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di bibir tipis milik pemuda itu.

"Aku punya obat ampuh, itu kalau kau mau."

Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sakura. Sakura masih menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak berikan itu dari tadi?"

Decak Sakura kesal.

"Ck. Kau ini terlalu tempramental!"

Celetuk Sasori seraya menyentik jidat lebar Sakura yang terekspos jelas. Gadis itu hanya meringis pelan dan memberikan sebuah _deathglare_nya pada pemuda itu. Alhasil, Sasori justru kembali tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja! Obatku ini sangat rahasia. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang tahu selain aku."

Terang Sasori panjang lebar. Sakura hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang menanggapi tingkah seniornya ini. Terkadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, namun itulah yang membuat Sakura menyukainya.

Sakura menurut. Ia menenggelamkan keduan _emerald_nya dalam kelopak matanya. Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasori. Namun kini ia dapat merasakan sebuah benda lunak menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Sasori begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Itu benar. Pemuda itu mencium lembut sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya kemudian menerima perlakuan lembut Sasori. Kedua _emerald_ itu terlihat kembali menutup, menikmati setiap hembusan nafasnya yang menyatu dengan alunan nafas Sasori yang terasa panas di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Sungguh, obat yang diberikan Sasori terasa sangat ampuh. Sakura bahkan tidak memperdulikan rasa nyeri di sudut bibirnya lagi, karena kini Sasori memberikan sebuah perasaan baru yang membuatnya tidak ingin berlalu begitu saja. Wajah gadis itu bahkan tak kalah dari sebuah tomat masak.

Berbicara tentang tomat, mereka tidak menyadari kegiatan mereka menjadi tontonan gratis bagi sepasang manik _onyx _milik pemuda fanatik tomat itu. Sasuke yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi merasa terganggu dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini.

Wajah pemuda itu tetap saja datar, namun sorot matanya jelas menggambarkan ketidaksukaannya melihat Sasori yang menciumi calon istrinya. Memang Sakura bukan gadis yang spesial baginya, tapi sesuatu yang membuat pikiran maupun hatinya sangat tidak menyukai adegan itu- penekanan bahwa Sakura itu hanya miliknya, milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: gak tau mau nulis apa.. ini aja deh: Semoga fic ini menghibur~

**hanazono yuri,sonedinda,desypramitha2,inihara ** dah UP senpai~/**UchiHarunoKid** arigatou. salam kenal juga, senpai. ntar Yupi usahain/**Baby Kim** naruhina gak bakal pisah, kok. Untuk pertanyaan senpai, d'chap ini dah kejawab/**ICHIAN Taniyo **Ian ternyata dirimu muncul*plak. review yg kemaren masuk semua kok. Buat aja. btw buat pandamu, kasi masuk gak ya? Kasi tau gak ya? #ditimpuk. Mungkin d'fic lain ^^/**natana-nyan **sama ya? Judul ini sebenarnya temanku yg nyaranin soalnya aku bingung ngasih judul apa. Untuk itu, aku gak punya niat buat ngikut2, kok. Lagipula aku belum baca fic itu. Mungkin ini hanya kesamaan ide yg gak disengaja :)/** Aihaibara88 **untuk lemon aku gak janji, deh. emang sih, suka baca juga*bukaaib* tpi belum kepikiran buatnya. Ntar ya, kalo aku udah cukup 17 tahun~/**Uchiha Shesura-chan,Alifa Cherry Blossom,cherry otaku **jangan benci ama sasu dong senpai, gomen kalau author keterlaluan buat sasu jadi bad boy bnget, semua demi cerita. gomeen.. aku juga gak tega bikin saku terlalu menderita,kok. sebagian pertanyaan senpai dah kejawab d'chap ini, mengenai pembunuhan ortunya saku ada d'chap dpan*sok misterius hehehe...

**Domo Arigatou buat yg dah mau review & juga buat para silent reader (kalo ada yg baca, sih). Kalo boleh sih review juga, biar Yupi tahu kurang & salahnya apa.. Yupi masih newbie ...**

**So, want to review again?**

•̀_•̀ ***KuroYupi***


	6. Chapter 6

Yohoo~ ane kembali =w=

khukhukhu, maap banget baru up sekarang. semua dikarenakan dompet author yang baru keisi, jadi baru bisa beli pulsa. hehehe.. sebenarnya kesehatan author ini juga sedng tidak bersahabat, jadi upnya ngaret banget

sekali lagi, maap banget ya buat yang udah nunggu luama~  
yaudah, ketimbang dengerin bacotan author, mending langsung baca dan mereview~ itupun kalau readers sekalian bersedia (_'_)

oke, cekidot!

* * *

**BLIND**

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto | Author: KuroYupi

Genre: Romance, Tragedy | Rating: T | Pair: SasuSaku & ada SasoSaku juga ^^ Cuma pasti pair utamanya SasuSaku dong :D |

Typo (palingan ada), alur pasaran, EYD keseleo, dll.. kalau ada kesamaan ide, harap maklum~ ini fic pertama Yupi, jadi gomen kalau bnyak kekurangan. Masih butuh pengalaman ^^

Summary:

Sakura ingin menyelamatkan Haruno Corp dari ancaman Fugaku yang mengancam hubungan kerja sama antara Uchiha Corp dengan perusahaan orang tuanya yang baru saja meninggal. Disatu sisi, misteri pembunuhan orangtuanya justru membuat ia terjebak hubungan aneh dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Enjoy it ^^

**Blind **bagian 6: **Date?**

.

.

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Ia mengingat bagaimana _rival_ nomor satunya di sekolah ini tengah menciumi gadis yang tiga hari yang lalu sudah ia tegaskan menjadi miliknya.

Gadis itu memang tak lebih dari sebuah tambang emas untuknya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat adegan itu kembali menghampiri memorinya saat ini. Alasan sebenarnya mungkin lebih sederhana, ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda merah itu tersenyum bahagia.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana Sakura menolak saat dirinya akan menciumnya tiga hari yang lalu. Tidak ada satu pun gadis yang menolaknya selama ini. Bahkan gadis-gadis itu justru melakukan lebih saat Sasuke melakukannya. Sikap Sakura tempo hari padanya itu, baginya sangat ... memalukan.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dengan Sasori, Sakura sama sekali tidak menolaknya? Baiklah, mungkin memang ia tidak bersikap lembut seperti pemuda merah itu. Tapi mana mungkin pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke kurang untuk memikat hati seorang gadis yatim sepertinya?

Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas stir mobil. Satu hal yang kini disadari oleh Sasuke ... Sakura itu berbeda. Ia bukan tipe gadis yang hanya melihat dari sisi penampilan seperti gadis-gadis murahan lainnya.

Dan itu mengapa membuat Sasuke ingin untuk menjadikannya miliknya. Ya- pemikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam benaknya. Sakura- miliknya. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menginginkannya, Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya. Sasori sama sekali tidak berhak atas Sakura.

Masih dengan pikiran Sasuke yang saling bergemelut, terdengar bunyi ketukan kaca jendela dari luar mobil. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok gadis yang sempat memenuhi pikirannya. Gadis itu mencoba tersenyum tipis melihat ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke kemudian membukakannya pintu dari dalam. Dan seketika pintu itu terbuka, Sasuke menatap lekat gadis _pinky _yang memasuki mobilnya itu dengan santai.

"_Gomenasai_, Sasuke-_san_. Aku membuatmu menunggu."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan kata-kata gadis itu. _Onyx_nya sekilas melihat sudut bibir Sakura yang masih memar. Sepersekian detik kemudian mobil _sport_ hitam itu melaju dengan cepat keluar dari parkiran sekolah.

Seperti biasa, keheninganlah yang menjadi pendamping setia kedua insan itu. Sasuke yang memang tak banyak bicara membuat situasi seperti ini terasa sangat canggung. Terlebih Sakura yang lebih memilih untuk menatap pemandangan yang tersedia di luar jendela dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Tanpa disadarinya, _onyx_ kelam itu mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok gadis yang memalingkan wajahnya itu. Sasuke masih menyimpan perasaan kesalnya pada gadis di sampingnya. Otaknya benar-benar tidak terima dengan penolakan Sakura akan dirinya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Tiba-tiba suara bariton itu memecah kesunyian. Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan mereka. Tidak seperti perjalanan pulang yang biasanya hening.

Sakura belum juga menjawab. Ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya perlahan sambil mengerjapkan matanya memandang Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalan di depannya. Lama tak mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap tajam gadis yang kini salah tingkah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Ujarnya cepat sambil memalingkan kepala _pinky_nya ke depan agar tak bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman sinis di wajahnya. Sayang sekali, Sakura tak melihat wajah itu.

"Menikmati ciumannya, eh?"

Sakura mendelik mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar ketus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu tahu tentang ciuman itu. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Ia melirik sesaat sosok _pinky_ di sampingnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sakura yang melihat pandangan mata itu hanya diam dengan sedikit perasaan takut.

"Ck. Munafik!"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Ia masih memandang heran pemuda itu.

"Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu?"

Ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti maksud dari pertayaan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau milikku. Hanya aku."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan nada datar. Mendengar cara bicara pemuda itu, siapa pun tahu bagaimana tingginya tingkat ego Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku."

Sambungnya lagi. Gadis _pinky_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar peraturan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di jok mobil, nampak dirinya tengah berpikir. Ia lalu menghela napas berat.

"Aku ... menolak. Aku tahu aku akan menikah denganmu, Sasuke-_san._ Tapi bukan berarti aku-"

**CIIIT**

Suara decitan rem terdengar menggema di persimpangan jalan itu. Mobil _sport_ hitam yang melaju cepat itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah jalan. Beruntung jalanan saat itu sepi, jadi tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Jantungnya serasa akan melompat dari tempatnya. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat ke arah jalanan di depannya. Jemari lentik gadis itu bahkan tak lupa meremas _seat belt_ yang ia kenakan.

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu, Sakura menatap horor Sasuke. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Ia hampir saja membuat nyawanya- tidak, nyawa mereka berdua melayang begitu saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita hampir saja mati!"

Ujarnya panik. Sasuke kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Kini gadis _pinky_ itu dapat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang penuh dengan amarah. Gigi-gigi pemuda itu terdengar saling beradu, membuat suasana dalam mobil itu semakin tegang.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian meringis pelan akibat ulah Sasuke. Sakura merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya yang masih lebam itu.

Tangan-tangan putihnya mencoba melepaskan tangan kekar itu dari wajahnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Tenaga pemuda itu memang lebih kuat dibanding dengan tenaganya. Kini yang dapat Sakura lakukan hanyalah menatap takut kedua iris _onyx _Sasuke yang dipenuhi kebencian.

"Kau seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku, dan sekarang kau tidak mau menurutiku?!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak di depan wajah manis Sakura. Gadis itu mulai bergetar ketakutan menghadapi sosok _raven _di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan menghadapi sikap kasar Sasuke.

"Sa-sakit, Sasuke-_sa_-"

"DIAM!"

Bentak Sasuke keras. Sakura membulatkan matanya saat mendapat satu kata kasar Sasuke yang sukses membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Kalau kau mau ini berjalan dengan mudah, turuti semua perintahku! Kau beruntung aku mau mengikuti semua permainanmu."

Sakura benar-benar tidak berkutik dibuatnya. Jangankan itu, berkedip pun rasanya tak sanggup. Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar menakutkan baginya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir tipisnya saling bertaut dengan bibir Sakura. Beberapa detik berlalu, Sakura mencoba berontak, melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan tindakan Sakura kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dengan kasar. Tak lupa juga ia melepas cengkramannya dari wajah gadis itu disertai dengan decakan kesalnya.

Sakura _shock_- sangat _shock_ dengan perlakuan yang ia dapatkan secara tiba-tiba itu. Kini kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup bibirnya yang dikecup singkat oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya merona merah semerah tomat. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan semua yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya saat ini.

"Itu untuk yang terlewat waktu itu."

Ucapnya datar sembari melihat bosan Sakura. Ia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya dan Sakura melihat jelas hal itu. Gadis itu bergidik saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Kalau jadi wanitaku, kau hanya boleh melakukan itu padaku. Dan jangan dekat dengan orang lain selain aku!"

Sakura masih menatap horor Sasuke yang sudah kembali fokus ke jalanan. Perlahan mobil _sport_ itu kembali melaju dengan cepat, setelah beberapa lama berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Itu yang kedua."

Sambungnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang egois dan bersikap semaunya sendiri. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hati gadis yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Andai saja ia menuruti perkataan Kakashi saat itu, ia mungkin tak akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tak akan pernah bertemu dan kenal dengan pemuda dingin benama Sasuke, dan ia pasti tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya- Sasori memang sangat membuatnya bahagia. Namun dilain sisi ia merutuki dirinya yang bodohnya akan menikah dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang tidak dicintainya.

Antara memilih kebahagiaannya dan perasaan kedua orang tuanya. Rasa menyesal akan sikap ketidakpatuhannya saat orang tuanya masih hidup, membuatnya merasa dihantui untuk membayar semuanya itu dengan menyetujui pernikahannya yang sudah direncanakan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah terlepas dari semua ini dengan kembali memutar waktu. Namun hal itu mustahil. Ia bahkan masih ingat harapan pertamanya sebelum mengenal Sasuke, yaitu ... berharap pemuda itu akan mencintainya dan dia pun begitu.

.

.

**-BLIND-**

.

.

Minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Uchiha. Pagi ini anggota dan calon anggota keluarga kecil Uchiha memulai sarapan bersama mereka. Sosok gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu nampak tidak nyaman berada di situasi yang sangat tenang seperti ini.

Bukan karena ia belum terbiasa dalam keheningan keluarga barunya ini, namun sosok kepala keluarga yang menakutkan baginya itu turut serta dalam sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Meski tatapan tajam Fugaku tidak mengarah padanya, namun kehadiran pria separuh baya itu terasa sangat mengintimidasi dirinya. Ia merasa bahwa pria itu tetap mengawasi gerak-geriknya selama ia berada di _mansion_ Uchiha ini.

Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depan gadis manis itu, sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Ia tahu gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman berada di meja makan yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Beberapa kali ia menangkap basah iris _emerald_ itu melirik sosok sang ayah yang tengah fokus menghabiskan makan paginya. Tangan putihnya kadang terlihat bergetar saat menyuapkan sarapan ke mulutnya. Sebegitu menakutkannya 'kah ayahnya itu?

Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris _emerelad_ itu terlihat sedikit membulat menatap _onyx _Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura agak terkejut saat mendapat tatapan Sasuke yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?' padanya. Dengan cepat kepala _pinky_nya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

"Sasu-_chan_~ Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan, kan?"

Ujar Mikoto seusai membantu nenek Chiyo membereskan meja makan. Ia menatap wajah _stoic_ putranya yang masih berkumpul di meja makan bersama keluarganya. _Onyx_ Sasuke menangkap jelas ada maksud terselubung dibalik pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat itu dengan mudahnya melesat keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap pembicaraan sang ibu. Sebuah senyuman lebar kemudian mengembang di wajah wanita Uchiha itu. Nampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari saat ini.

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sakura-_chan_ berkencan?"

Sasuke tersedak akan oksigen yang ia hirup saat mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu. Ia menatap Mikoto dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan tatapan horornya. Sungguh, wajah ceria sang ibu sangat tidak ingin ia lihat sekarang. Itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Sakura nampaknya tak kalah terkejut dari Sasuke. Wajahnya seketika itu juga merona merah saat mendengar Mikoto mengatakan kata 'kencan'. Ia bahkan menerima mentah-mentah tatapan horor Sasuke yang cukup membuatnya bergidik.

"_Na-nani_?! Kencan?!"

"_Ha'i._ Apa kurang jelas? K-E-N-C-A-N."

Ujar Mikoto dengan mengeja satu persatu inti dari pembicaraannya. Senyuman lebar di wajahnya itu benar-benar membuat baik Sasuke maupun Sakura hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil saling menatap panik.

"Aku setuju. Sebagai calon suami, setidaknya kau harus mengajak Sakura-_chan_ kencan, kan?"

Ucap Itachi menambahkan. Mikoto lalu mengancungkan jempolnya pada Itachi yang kelihatannya sangat ingin menggoda sepasang sejoli yang tengah terlihat kalang kabut itu. Sasuke kemudian mendecih pelan saat mendengar kakaknya ikut dalam pembicaraannya.

"Yup! _Nii-san_mu saja tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Apa _Kaasan_ harus meminta Itachi untuk mengajarimu hal itu, eh?"

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi ketidaksukaan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka jika dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Itu menjadi salah satu kunci untuk membungkam mulut pemuda itu.

"_Anoo_, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa."

Sakura tiba-tiba angkat suara setelah sekian lama membisu. Ia membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut. Sejujurnya, ia melakukan hal itu karena tidak enak dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seolah menuntutnya untuk menolak ucapan ibunya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Mikoto menaikkan alisnya menatap wajah manis Sakura. Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis sembari sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ada tugas sekolah yang harus aku kerjakan."

Mikoto menekuk wajahnya kecewa. Ia tidak membayangkan penolakan selain dari penolakan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti sepulang dari sana. Kencan sepertinya penting untuk perkembangan hubungan kalian."

Ujar Fugaku tiba-tiba, membuat semua penghuni meja makan saat itu lebih terkejut lagi mengetahui kepala keluarga itu juga angkat bicara. Tidak biasanya Fugaku turut berargumen dalam hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Mikoto dan Itachi terlihat nyengir disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

Mereka tahu, kedua sejoli itu tidak akan berani menolak apa yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku. Sikap dan sifatnya yang keras membuat semua perkataannya menjadi suatu hal yang muthlak.

Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian saling berpandangan sembari bertukar argumen dalam pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Beberapa detik berlalu, nampak keduanya mendesah pelan hampir bersamaan.

"Hn. Terserah kalian saja."

Ucap Sasuke dengan pasrah. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang anak yang sangat penurut saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku mau."

Ujar Sakura menambahkan. Ia terlihat ragu untuk membalas tatapan datar Fugaku yang ia tahu sedang memperhatikannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia memandang wajah Itachi dan Mikoto secara bergantian. Itachi terkekeh sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum puas. Ah, anak-ibu yang benar-benar kompak.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kau perlu bersiap, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mendandanimu agar _baka _Sasuke ini sadar betapa manisnya dirimu!"

Ujar Mikoto bersemangat sambil menarik lengan putih Sakura untuk meninggalkan ruang makan. Gadis _pinky_ itu hanya diam mengikuti kemana Mikoto membawanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menolak semua yang dikatakan Mikoto padanya.

"Bukankah dia manis? Dia seorang gadis yang baik. Iya 'kan, _Tousan_?"

Itachi kembali membuka pembicaraan saat kedua wanita itu tak terlihat lagi di ruangan itu. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika pria itu mulai menggoda atau bahkan mencampuri urusannya.

Fugaku hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi yang ditujukan padanya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah meng'iya'kan pertanyaan anak sulungnya itu.

"_Urusai_!"

Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba saat sekali lagi Itachi menggodanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih nyaman dengan posisi duduk mereka. Itachi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya yang baginya terlihat begitu kekanakan.

"Bagaimana perkembangan mereka selama ini?"

Fugaku kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan Itachi setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Itachi membalas tatapan ayahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sesuai rencana _Tousan_."

Ucap Itachi sembari menopangkan wajahnya di atas meja untuk memandang ayahnya yang kini tengah fokus pada koran paginya.

"Bahkan Sasuke sudah 'menyerang'nya. Benar-benar anak _Tousan_, kan?"

Sambungnya lagi. Fugaku kemudian mengedikkan bahunya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Itachi ucapkan.

Anaknya- menyerang? Oh- Fugaku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Itachi barusan. Dan lagi, apa-apaan nada bicara Itachi itu? Benar-benar membuat tanda siku-siku muncul di kepalanya.

"Hn. Itu bagus. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak mengulangi cara bicaramu yang barusan itu, Uchiha."

Ujar Fugaku sukses membuat Itachi terkekeh pelan. 'Bukankan _Tousan_ juga Uchiha?' batinnya. Yah, begitulah kesalahpahaman Itachi pada waktu itu terus ia sebarkan dikalangan Uchiha kecil mereka.

Lelaki itu sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin yakin untuk menikahkan sepasang sejoli itu secepat mungkin. Sungguh kakak yang baik, bukan?

.

.

.

"_Temeee_! Akhirnya kita bisa _double date_!"

Ujar Naruto girang dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura yang menemani kencannya dengan Hinata kala itu. Yang diajak bicara pun hanya mendengus kesal melihat betapa cerianya sahabatnya itu.

"_Urusai_! Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini, kan?"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Kau tahu, Sasuke benar. Semalam Naruto meminta bantuan Mikoto untuk memaksa Sasuke melakukan _double date_ dengannya dan Hinata.

Tentu saja Mikoto setuju. Itulah alasan mengapa pemuda _raven_ itu berada di taman bermain bersama pasangan NaruHina saat ini.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Gadis itu begitu menawan. Lihat bagaimana cantiknya gadis Hyuuga itu. Kulitnya yang putih susu itu begitu mempesona, terlebih wajahnya yang terlalu sering merona.

Sesekali iris _onyx_nya juga memandang sosok gadis manis di sampingnya. Hati dan pikiran pemuda _raven_ itu masih saling beradu argumen sejak dirinya meninggalkan _mansion_ Uchiha bersama Sakura.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia sempat terpaku saat sosok _pinky_ itu muncul di hadapannya dengan sedikit polesan _make up_ natural sang ibu. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya.

Sejak ia mempunyai pemikiran bahwa Sakura itu berbeda, entah mengapa ia mulai melihat Sakura dari sisi yang sebaliknya. Sakura itu lain, Sakura itu berbeda, Sakura itu ...

Mungkikah ini berarti ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu?

Arghh- tidak!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu menghembuskan napas berat ketika kemungkinan satu itu muncul dibenaknya.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?"

Ucap Naruto ketika melihat sahabatnya itu menghembuskan napas berat. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jawab Sasuke cepat. Naruto lalu ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban ogah-ogahan Sasuke. Iris _saphire_nya kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cerianya. Ia melihat Sakura yang hampir sama keadaannya dengan Sasuke. Ia terlihat murung.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Aku Naruto. Kau belum mengenalku, kan?"

Sakura kemudian menatap wajah Naruto sambil menyunggingkan sebuah sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Kepala _pinky_nya kemudian menggangguk pelan.

"_Ha'i. Dozo yoroshiku."_

Naruto kemudian kembali menyengir lebar. Ia lalu menatap kekasihnya yang masih bungkam sejak bertemu dengan pasangan SasuSaku tadi. Iris _lavender_nya seolah menghindari tatapan Sakura yang sesekali menatapnya datar.

"Kenalkan juga, ini Hinata. Dia kekasihku."

Ucap Naruto lagi sembari merangkul pinggul Hinata. Wajah gadis _indigo_ itu merah padam saat Naruto menyentuhnya tiba-tiba. Sakura sekali lagi tersenyum tipis, namun kali ini entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat begitu hambar.

"_Ha'i_. Kami sudah saling kenal."

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura. Benarkah? Kenapa Hinata sama sekali tidak bilang padanya kalau ia sudah saling mengenal dengan Sakura sejak tadi? Gadis itu justru hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat seolah tidak lagi ingin membuka suaranya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

Sekali lagi gadis _pinky_ itu tersenyum sembari menatap kosong Hinata yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kami dulu adalah ..."

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Samar-samar gadis _pinky_ itu terdengar meneguk ludahnya. Ia masih menatap Hinata yang entah mengapa bersikap aneh.

"... Sahabat."

Sambungnya. Hinata yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya pelan sembari menatap sendu gadis itu. Gadis _pinky_ yang semasa _Junior High School_ menjadi teman dekatnya. Teman yang menjadi orang yang sudah ia lukai.

"Jadi kalian bersahabat, ya? Hahaha, itu bagus. Sekarang kalian sudah bertemu lagi."

Ujar Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi antara Sakura dan Hinata yang saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Pemuda _blonde_ itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"_Teme_! Sebaiknya kau membuat Sakura-_chan_ bersenang-senang!"

"Awas kau, _dobe_!"

Celetuk Sasuke. Ia mendengus kesal saat tangan kiri Naruto menyiku lengannya. _Onyx_nya kemudian menatap perginya kedua pasang sejoli itu datar. Bermesraan di depannya, eh? Apa yang direncanakan pemuda itu?

Sasuke melirik sosok _pinky_ di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia jelas tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Iris _emerald_nya yang menatap datar Hinata jelas bukan sorot mata yang selama ini pernah ia lihat dari Sakura.

Sekali lihat saja, pemuda _raven_ itu menyadari perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Tatapannya bukannya datar, namun ... kosong.

Tatapan itu membuatnya teringat masa lalu. Rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami, mungkin berbeda kasusnya dengan apa yang pernah dialami oleh Sakura. Namun satu yang pasti, mereka berdua sama. Pernah terluka di masa lalu.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam nostalgianya yang menyakitkan, Sasuke kemudian menyiku lengan Sakura pelan. Gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut saat Sasuke melakukannya.

"Sampai kapan kau diam di situ? Ayo pulang!"

Sekali lagi _emerald _Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Pulang?"

Sasuke kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap datar wajah manis Sakura.

"Hn. Kurang jelas?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lambat. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit senang karena bisa pergi ke taman bermain diakhir pekannya, meski ia pergi dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Namun satu sisi ia juga merasa kalau perasaannya itu campur aduk dengan perasaan benci karena bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pernah membuat hatinya terluka.

Melihat Sakura yang terdiam cukup lama membuat Sasuke tidak yakin benar gadis itu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Apa kau ingin mengikuti permainan Naruto, eh? Dia sudah merencanakan ini dengan _Kaasan_."

Sakura masih saja diam. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang masih setia bertukar pandang dengannya. Perlahan kepala _pinky_nya mengangguk lambat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_san_."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat puas kerena akhirnya Sakura mengerti bahwa setiap keinginannya harus ia turuti.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda _raven_ itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu keluar taman bermain tersebut. Beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba iris _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap pemandangan yang mencurigakan.

Sekelompok pria berjas hitam nampak berjaga di pintu keluar. Ditambah lagi mereka semua mempunyai tampang sangar, yang membuat setiap orang yang lewat pasti bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat gadis _pinky_ yang mengekor di belakangnya itu menubruknya pelan. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_san_. Aku tidak sengaja."

Ujar Sakura pelan saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berdecak pelan sembari menarik lengan Sakura untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah patung maskot berukuran besar yang ada didekatnya.

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke barusan. Iris _emerald_nya hanya memandang heran pemuda yang tengah bertingkah aneh tersebut.

"Ck! Tidak salah lagi, pasti ulah _dobe_!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Hm?"

Sasuke yang menyadari keheranan Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga kedua iris indah itu sekali lagi bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Wajah Sakura perlahan merona merah ketika menyadari jarak antara mereka benar-benar terkikis. Jujur saja, dalam jarak seperti ini ia jadi teringat saat Sasuke menciumnya kemarin.

Sakura lalu mendorong dirinya dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Hei, ternyata pemuda dingin itu juga bisa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Haha...

"Kita tidak bisa keluar."

Sakura masih juga tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah hanya tinggal melewati pintu keluar di sana itu? Lagipula pintu keluarnya juga tidak tertutup. Serentetan pertanyaan itu kemudian muncul dibenak gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Kau lihat kelompok pria berpakaian hitam di sana itu?"

Tanya Sasuke. Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Benar, di sana memang ada sekelompok pria berpakaian hitam. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat wajah-wajah sangar mereka.

"Hm. Lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah pria-pria sangar itu.

"Mereka anak buah Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak awal."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya mendengar cara bicara Sasuke. Sungguh, pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya berpikir kalau mereka sedang berada diposisi yang genting.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di saku celana Sasuke bergetar. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambilnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

_**From: Dobe**_**-085487xxx  
**_Kau tidak bisa pergi, teme! khukhukhu~  
Nikmati saja kencanmu :p _

Sebuah tanda siku-siku sukses muncul di kepala Sasuke ketika membaca pesan dari Naruto. Pemuda _tan_ itu benar-benar ingin dibunuh rupanya! Dengan berbagai umpatan di kepalanya, Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

Bukannya ia takut dengan pria-pria berwajah sangar itu, namun Sasuke hanya tidak ingin menarik perhatian saat menghabisi kelompok sangar tersebut. Jujur saja, menghabisi anak buah Naruto itu bukan hal yang terlalu sulit. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak ingin membuat lebih banyak perhatian tertuju padanya, terlebih dari para wanita.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan sembari mengingat tingkah sahabatnya yang kelewat menyebalkan itu.

'Baiklah, _dobe_. Aku akan meladenimu sekali lagi. Tapi jangan harap ini akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencanamu!' batinnya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Iris _emerald_nya kemudian menangkap hembusan napas berat dari sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah ..."

Setelah sekian lama membisu, akhirnya Sasuke kembali angkat bicara. Wajah tampan itu kemudian menunjukkan sebuah seringaian licik di wajahnya.

"Kita akan sedikit bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: khukhukhu... akhirnya bisa sampe chap 6 jga :D gak kerasa udah panjang juga nih fic. Buat yang penasaran sama pembunuh ortunya saku, k'dpan udah mau dibuka sedikit demi sedikit. ^^ jdi jgn bosan buat baca fic ini, yo.. ^^V

**Hanazono yuri, UchiHarunoKid, Yuri-chan, khoirunnisa740 **udah up nih, senpai. Gomen gak kilat-kilat. makasih sudah membaca dan mereview/**Uchiha Shesura-chan **ehehe, sahabat saku yang dulu itu udah tau 'kan? Aku emang mau buat sasu cemburu sedikit demi sedikit, biar dia sadar saku itu beda. Pembunuh ortunya saku bakal dikit aku singgung di ch. depan, mungkin? Kalau penasaran, senpai baca terus ya? 'w'/**milkyways99 **salam kenal juga ^^. Aku bukan senpai, lho.. aku newbie.. makasih udah mau mensupport dgn baca dan mereview fic ini ^^/**akasuna no ei-chan **ahaha, ya.. semoga narunaru-senpai dapetin mobilnya ^^. Makasih sudah mereview/**ICHIAN Taniyo **ehehe, emang lama karena pulsa saya jarang ada.. ane dah buat fic baru, kok.. sebagai pelarian dari fic ini, and ada yayang pandamu juga ^^. Thx dah support/**East Bobo **sasUKE pasti aku buat cemburu lagi *smirk*.. aku juga pikirnya gitu, ntar aku buat saku mulai berani bicara dgn sasu ^^/**iihyn-chan **makasih sudah menyukai fic ini ^^. Ehehe, gomen banget buat kamu lama nunggu ch. ini update../**Sacchan Silver Firefly **udah up, nih. Gomen lama ^^ makasih sudah baca dan mereview~/**Sasusaku** udah lanjut nih. Baca terus ya, kalau penasaran sama ceritanya... ehehe/**Sakurai Shiina **selamat deh buat akunnya, baca terus ya kalau Shii-chan penasaran. Gomen updatenya lama, arigatou.

•̀_•̀ ***KuroYupi***


End file.
